Collasping Stars
by Sweeney Todd
Summary: Rey has lived a life of slavery on Jakku. Until Kylo Ren finds her...
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer:_** _I do not own Star Wars or any of its characters. No profit is being made from the posting of this work._

 _This is my first attempt at a Star Wars based fic. So bare with me. I did the best I could to correct grammar by myself as I don't have a beta reader as of yet. Anyways, let me know what you think._

 _Crossposted on ao3 under the pen name FullofStarlight._

 ** _Collasping Stars_**

Jakku — a sea of sand that stretches across the planet in a never ending blanket. Jakku — the place that seems to swallow her whole. Jakku — her prison, her hell.

Rey's eyes snap open. She can hear the whooshing sound of engines roaring. Panic. She remembers running. Fear. She was running to freedom. Regret. She hadn't been quick enough.

She tries to move her arms only to find that they have been secured in tight bonds. Her eyes flicker up from the backseat of the speeder to the driver's seat. A man is covered head to toe in brown rags. She does not recognize the man, but she can only assume that he has collected her for Unkar Plutt. She is to be returned to a life in chains, but not before she receives whatever form of punishment Plutt has decided for her.

It's hopeless. Rey knows this, but she struggles against her bonds regardless. That small sliver of hope sparks within her — a flame that won't seem to die. Others around her have surrendered to their fates, but not Rey. No, she wants to believe that there is a higher purpose for her. This cannot be the life she will forever lead — a life on her knees. No, there must be something else out there for her.

Her wrists pull against her bonds, trying to break through the metal through sheer will alone. She knows she looks like a damn fool, but she doesn't want to let go of that last bit of hope. Rey focuses, searching her mind for that power — the one that broke through her bonds last night. She tries to imagine her bonds clicking open and slipping off her wrists. She imagines herself running free, never having to serve a man again.

Help, she begs to the universe. Please help me.

She pushes her wrists against her bonds one last time with all of her strength. She imagines them flying from her wrists, releasing in one swift motion. Metal digs into her wrists as she tries to force the cuffs apart, but her bonds remain. Defeat washes over her and all she can do is rest her head back in sheer anguish. Tears come to her eyes. This must be how the other slaves eventually resigned to their fate. To taste freedom for mere moments before being returned to chains — it's so devastating, so soul crushing.

Hot tears run down her cheeks. Death itself suddenly seems so sweet. She would have been better off shooting herself with the blaster she stole. No one is waiting for her in the afterlife, but at least she'd finally be free. A lifetime of loneliness seems so much better than a lifetime of servitude.

Sadness washes away as anger fills her. How could they? It's a vague memory, but Rey still remembers her parents exchanging her to Plutt for a small price. Anger burns hot like fire within her heart. Did they not know what kind of fate awaited her? Did they not care that she would be thrown into a life of forced labor and at the very worst be sold like cattle to the most depraved of men. She wants to scream, but she can't.

The speeder slows to a stop. Rey's entire body feels tense. She hears boots crunch in the sand. A hooded man covered in off-white looks down at her with beady eyes. She instantly recognizes him as one of Plutt's many loyal thugs. She lets a defeated sigh escape her lips. The creature lifts her from the speeder and throws her over his shoulder.

She doesn't have to look to know where she's being taken. Rey already knows. This is what happened the last time she ran. She remembers the electricity from the shock prod running through her body in painful waves. There's a part of her mind that's already preparing herself for the torment that will soon come. She tells herself she's survived before — tells herself that it won't be as terrible as the last time, but she knows it's all a self-assuring lie that she sings to herself every time she must face her tormentor.

Rusted metal creeks and screeches as the door to Plutt's concession stand is opened. She's thrown to the floor like a limp ragdoll. Rey lies face down, hesitating to move even an inch. For a small moment, she feels frozen in a block of time where nothing seems to move forward. That is her life, an endless stream of days that could almost match each other.

"On your feet, girl!" she hears a bellowing roar from Plutt.

Rey forces herself up on her knees and lifts herself from the ground. Rey rises to her full height. She doesn't think to beg for forgiveness or offer a false apology. Rey's fingers curl into fists as she looks to her captor. She closes her eyes for a moment, imaging a blade slicing through him.

She opens her eyes. Rey can feel this spark within her, this tiny bit of hope that today could be the last day. An electric feeling seems to coarse through her in waves, pleading to be released from her fingertips.

Plutt's thug strikes her with the end of a shock prod. She feels as if she's just been struck by a bolt of lightning. Rey bites her lip as she falls to her knees. She refuses to cry out in agony, refuses to give Plutt that victory.

The shock fades. Her vision is blurred and her heart feels as if it's beating like a war drum. Rey gasps for air as she braces for the next assault. The first one is always the hardest. That is what she tells herself to soothe her nerves. She draws in a deep breath preparing herself for what is to come.

Screams pierce her ears — not her own screams, but screams from outside. Blaster fire echoes. Rey drops forward and curls into a ball on the floor. Unkar Plutt and his thug are communicating in a language she has yet to understand. Her eyes watch them closely, waiting for an opportunity.

Red light cuts through the rusted steel door. Rey tucks her feet underneath her metal cuffs. She eyes the thug. The shock prod slips from his fingers, clattering against the metal floor. The thug reaches to his holster for his blaster and draws it in one swift motion. The thug holds his blaster before him, waiting for the assailant to cut through the door.

The Resistance. It's the first thought that comes to her mind. Her eyes fall onto the deep crimson blade. Not the Resistance. No...The First Order. Her heart sinks at the very moment that thought crosses her mind.

The red blade disappears. The door flies opens and instantly the thug fires. The blast seems to reflect back to him, piercing through his chest. The blaster falls from his hands, clattering to the metal floor mere inches from Rey.

Rey's heart nearly stops at the sight of the blaster. She snatches it from the dusty metal floor and takes it in her cuffed hands. She aims to Plutt, a half grin coming over her lips. His beady eyes become wide as he looks to both her and to a cloaked masked man that enters the room. Rey looks to the masked man draped in a long black robe. She thinks to open fire on him and run, but her blaster stays on Plutt. She hesitates for one final second before squeezing the trigger.

The blast cuts through Plutt's arm in one sharp motion. Plutt releases a deep roar. Blood spurts to the floor in a long red stream. Rey's gasps and takes a step backwards. This is it. This is the day she will finally have her revenge.

The cloaked figure crosses the room. His gaze falls on her momentarily before turning back to Plutt. A soft humming sound echoes through the room as the cloak figure turns his blade on Plutt. The creature is holding his hand against his open wound. His gaze lifts to the masked figure.

"Why are you here?" his voice is weak, pathetic even. "I have done my best to stay out of the Order's path."

"You have something I need," the masked man's voice is dark when he speaks.

"Take what you want!" Plutt looks upon the man with pleading eyes. "Just let me live!"

"I don't think so," the man replies.

The blaster rattles in Rey's hands as she looks upon the severed arm on the floor. Rey looks up to the mask figure before her. He raises the illuminating red blade above Plutt's head and brings it down, cutting through his body slowly. Loud screams pierce her ears. Plutt's body splits, both halves falling away from each other.

Rey's breath comes out in heavy pants. She thought it would bring her joy to see such a sight, but all she feels is sheer shock at the violence that has transpired before her. He deserved it. She tells herself this over and over as a dark emotion runs through her.

Rey's shaking hands lower her blaster as the cloaked figure approaches her. She feels an energy coming from this man — a dark energy she's never felt before. A cold feeling crawls through her skin. Her first instinct is to resist it. Her hands tighten around her blaster. She raises it before her, trying to steady her hands. Her entire body is trembling as the cloaked figure approaches her. The figure outstretches his free hand. Rey's feels this pull within her mind. Her eyes snap shut as she tries to focus.

"You don't want to kill me," his voice is deep and hallow. "Lower your weapon."

She opens her eyes. The blaster is still raised. She looks to the cloaked figure. She shakes her head at him, the blaster still quivering in her unsteady hands. Her breath comes out in sharp breaths as she speaks, "I'm not with them. Please don't kill me."

Rey releases a staggered breath. She looks up to the masked man before her. Her eyes fall onto the bright red blade. She thinks maybe to shoot and run, but recalls that blaster fire deflecting backwards earlier. She removes her finger from the trigger and pulls back her blaster. She lowers downward and sets the blaster in front of her feet in show of surrender.

"I know you're from The First Order," Rey says. "I'm not with these people. I just want to leave. Please let me leave."

Three red blades vanish from the hilt of his weapon. Her first thought is to grab the blaster pistol from the floor, shoot, and run, but she feels an energy resonating from the man before her. It's an energy she's never felt before. It terrifies her, and yet, she's drawn to its power like a moth is drawn to a flame. Her first instinct is to guard herself from it — force it away. She feels a pull and suddenly she allows the energy to be drawn within her soul. She takes a step forward and reaches out with bound hands. Her vision becomes hazy. Her head feels light as a mere feather. Rey tries to focus, but she feels so heavy. Her eyes fall shut and she collapses forward.

Who are you? It's the last thing she thinks before she falls forward into his arms.


	2. Chapter 2

The girl was just as he expected her to be. He could feel her from across the stars — the pain, the suffering, _everything —_ before they met. Even while she sleeps, he can feel the anger pour from her in heavy waves of emotion. Her emotions are chaotic, untempered, but not dangerous. She has yet to understand her power, and if left to her own devices, she may never reach even half her potential.

Ben looks to his grandfather's disfigured mask. He searches for guidance. There is a connection between himself and the girl from Jakku. He can feel that this connection runs deep, but he cannot seem to draw the answers to this hidden link that binds them. He searches with his mind. Whatever the connection may be, it runs deeper than a mere coincidence.

Ben rises to his feet. He retrieves his mask and places it over his head. The Force has drawn them together through some type of bond, a bond established years before either of them existed. He can feel it. Energy that's transcended through generations, but he can't seem to find the answer to their bond.

 _He must see her._ Ben crosses through his private quarters and exits into the hallway. Ben passes two officers clad in black uniforms. His eyes catch the emblem stitched on their sleeves. _The First Order_ — it is a means to end rather than a belief system he subscribes to. Ben pulls back his thoughts and hides them in the back of his mind. Snoke may be in his head right now, searching for signs of misplaced loyalty. If Ben's intentions are discovered, his careful planning will be all for nothing.

A group of Stormtroopers file out of an elevator, each of them saluting as they pass him. Ben ignores their salute and enters the elevator. He presses his index finger against the button to his desired floor. He clasps his hands behind his back and corrects his posture. The doors close, leaving him alone with his thoughts.

The elevator descends downward in a sharp motion. Ben absentmindedly rocks back and forth as several thoughts flit through his mind. _Who is this girl?_ She has such a strong connection to the Force. How is it that someone as strong as herself ended up in Jakku of all places? The next question that comes to his mind is her parentage. His mother and father only had one child and his uncle has remained celibate. That could only mean that she is from a different lineage entirely.

The elevator slows to a stop. The doors swish open. He brings both his hands to his side and steps into the almost vacant hallway. The barracks floor of the Supremacy is hardly active at such a late hour. Most of the lower level enlisted soldiers have either gone to sleep or are working the overnight shift. He passes door after door until he finds the room he is looking for. He places in the commanding officer's override code to trip the lock on the door. In most cases, it's used primarily to enter the rooms of enlisted men in the event that scheduled personnel are late for their shifts. _Not this time. Override Complete_ flashes in red letters before the door opens. Ben prepares himself for whatever reaction the girl may have from indifference to fear.

Lights turn on as he steps inside the room. She lays in a small cot with her back turned to him. Her breaths are heavy but slow. _She's still asleep._ Ben grabs a stool placed in front of a small, empty desk. He sets the stool in front of the cot and sits. His hand hovers over the girl for a mere second before he wills her to wake from her slumber.

The girl draws in a sharp breath. She turns over on her side and props herself up on her elbows. Her green eyes are dilated with both fear and confusion. She looks up to him. Her breath comes out in heavy gasps. Her eyes lower for a moment as she swallows nervously. She looks back to him.

" _Where am I?_ " her voice is demanding, despite her situation.

"You are on a First Order capital ship," he informs her. "We met on Jakku. I am unsure of how much you remember before you fainted."

Her breath seems to steady. "I remember you killed _him._ "

"The Corlute? If I recall correctly, you helped me kill him," Ben replies.

The girl sits up, crossing her legs as she straightens her posture. She no longer looks to him with fear. There's a curiosity in her eyes that seems to linger as her gaze casts upon him.

"What is your name?" he asks.

"Rey," she answers.

"Just Rey?"

"I don't have a last name, or maybe I just don't remember it," she pauses. " _Who are you?_ "

"I am a commanding officer in The First Order," he pauses before he says his second name. "Kylo Ren."

Rey's eyes lower. He can feel the conflict within her. He chooses not to search her mind. If he is ever to train her in the ways of the Force, there must be trust established between them first. To pick pieces from her mind to use against her would destroy any chance of that trust being established.

"I can't go back to Jakku," Rey says. A fragile sort of quiver tones her voice when she continues, " _I don't know where to go…_ "

Ben can see tears form in her eyes when she looks back up to him. She's fighting her emotions. He can sense as much. Ben can ease her pain away in just one motion of his hand, but he won't. Rey must learn to handle her emotions on her own. That is the first thing she must master if she ever wants to become what she is meant to be.

A single tear falls down her cheek. Rey wipes the tear with the back of her fingers. She takes in a heavy breath. She wants to appear stronger than she is. He can feel that much from her, but she's already been so beat down by the society she was raised in. It won't be easy for her to regain control of thoughts, her emotions, and her life itself.

"I don't have anyone," she says. "I don't know how useful I'd be here. If you could drop me off somewhere…"

The words _"somewhere in the New Republic"_ seem forced into his mind as if she wishes for him to hear them. Yet, she refrains from speaking the words. She must know how hopeless she sounds. She lacks the communication skills it would take to survive in a more developed society. Developed worlds all adhere to an unspoken economic class system. A poor girl from Jakku with no family name would amount to nothing in the developed world. If anything, she would be better off starting all over in a chaotic society similar to the one she knows from Jakku.

"You could go to The New Republic if you wish."

His offer is a mere farce. Snoke would never allow it. That and it would be foolish to let such a powerful force user slip through his fingers. _But_ , the illusion of having control may gain him her trust.

"Where would you take me?" her voice is a small whisper.

"I thought you had a place in mind."

Her brow raises in confusion. " _I don't know…_ "

"You've never been anywhere but Jakku, have you?" he asks.

"I might have when I was young," she replies. "I don't remember. I think I have though. I remember a place with so many lights."

Her eyes cast downwards at her crossed legs. Her fingers curl into the bedding beneath her. Grief and anger both seem to pour from her in waves. She's been so hurt and abused that her mind is an array of scattered emotions.

Rey's eyes become glossed over. Her gaze seems as if it's in some far away place, possibly an ideal life she imagined that can never be. Life can never be so easy.

" _Rey,_ " her name flies from his lips in a soft murmur.

The girl's eyes flicker up to his. They become focused as they seem to study his mask with a new found curiosity.

" _Rey,_ " he says her name in a stronger tone this time. "The developed world is different from the world you know. The people are just as cruel, but in different ways."

"It can't be worse than Jakku," she argues. "If I could just see it for myself…"

"You would be disappointed," he says. "I could take you there, but I ask you to consider a different option."

" _A different option?_ I don't understand."

"Join me," he says. "I can teach you many things."

Rey's eyes narrow at him. " _I can't join The First Order!_ "

Her eyes flicker downwards. Her lips are pressed together as she seethes with a confused sort of anger. Her eyes seem to soften as she looks back up to him. "Thank you, _Kylo Ren_ , for everything. _But_ , I cannot accept this offer, not in my good conscience. I know enough about The First Order, and it's not something I want to be a part of."

Silences befalls both of them. It's the kind of silence that feels like miles of distance stand between them rather than an error of communication. The girl's lips part, but she hesitates. He can sense her uncertainty.

"If you wish to leave, I will take you to a planet of your choosing," he says. "But, I ask that you consider your options before you make a choice. I can teach you many things, Rey."

"What would you teach me?" she asks. " _How to kill?_ I'm not sure that's something I want to learn."

 _But, isn't it?_ He remembers the way she looked upon Unkar Plutt's lifeless body. She was the one that fired the shot that took his arm off. A part of her wants to kill. He can sense that hidden desire buried deep within her soul.

"Think about it as a way to defend yourself," he offers her a different viewpoint. "When you reach the developed world, you will be more aptly prepared to deal with men like the ones you knew on Jakku."

"I…" she pauses. "I suppose it wouldn't hurt to learn."

Ben rises to his feet. Those are the words he needed to hear. She may resist now, but when she learns what she is, she will never leave his side. He looks to her, taking in each detail from her slender form to her chestnut colored hair.

"I will call on you tomorrow, Rey," he says.

Rey looks up to him. Her lips part as if to say something, but instead, she chooses silence. He studies her features one last time before turning away from her. He stops for a split second. He thinks to show her his real face, but that thought passes in a single fleeting moment. He walks to the door and doesn't dare look back.


	3. Chapter 3

_Thank you all for your reviews. It's always nice to hear from you guys. Let me know what you think of this chapter!_

* * *

Rey folds her old clothing and stacks each piece in a neat pile on top of a small desk. She sits down on an empty stool, her back facing away from the desk. She looks down at her new clothes - black boots, black pants, a black uniform jacket buckled with a black belt. Her uniform is neatly pressed and made of what seems to be fine materials. The clothes seem too nice for someone like her. Do these people expect her to be an officer? She has absolutely no military experience, but they have her dressed in officer's clothing. A part of her feels as if she's being indoctrinated into their way of life rather than being a guest on their ship.

Rey's stomach twists in knots as a heavy feeling seems to weigh her down. A chill crawls down her spine. There's something that feels so wrongabout being here. She's wanted a life away from Jakku for so long, but The First Order is not the type of group she's ever envisioned herself running with. Rey straightens the cuffs of her uniform jacket with gloved fingers. She sets both her hands on her knees and stares at the wall opposite of her. None of this feels right to her.

The door opens. Rey looks to the door expecting to see Kylo Ren, but instead she sees a chrome Stormtrooper on the other side of the door. Rey rises to her feet and looks to the Stormtrooper. She thinks to salute, but doesn't know exactly how to salute. So, she stands motionless as the Stormtrooper looks to her.

"Kylo Ren has requested your presence."

The feminine voice surprises her. Rey looks to the woman in chrome. It would seem as if everyone on board this ship is wearing a mask. Rey steps towards her. The soldier turns away from her and leads her outside of the room. Rey looks to the hallway. A white Stormtrooper walks passed them. The chrome Stormtrooper pauses, pivoting on one foot.

"FN-2187," her voice is clipped. "You have yet to be relieved of your duties. Return to your station."

The Stormtrooper seems disoriented, but still he salutes. "I will return at once, Captain Phasma."

The Stormtrooper turns back the way he came. Phasma steps forward, planting her booted foot into the floor. "FN-2187, this floor is for enlisted recruits, not for Stormtroopers. Why are you here? "

The Stormtrooper turns back to Phasma. "I thought this was my floor, Captain."

"You are mistaken. Return to your post," Phasma orders.

"Yes, Captain."

The Stormtrooper turns away, moving away from them at a quickened pace. The scene she had just witnessed seems off, but Rey questions what constitutes as normal. She's never experienced normal before. The First Order appears to have structure and order, something she's never experienced before. Jakku does not have structure. Rule of law does not exist. Jakku is chaos without order. The First Order is opposite of the only life she's ever known.

Rey follows Phasma to an elevator and steps inside. The doors shut behind them and the elevator shoots upwards. Her knees feel numb. Rey stands straight, trying to conceal her overwhelming anxiety. The elevator comes to a halt and the doors swish open. Phasma gestures her hand to signal Rey to follow. Rey steps out of the elevator and follows Phasma down a hall. The halls on this ship all appear to be the same - dark, grey, and cold.

Phasma stops before a door and keys in a code. The doors open. Phasma pivots on one foot, turning to face Rey. "He is waiting for you beyond this door. I advise to do as you're instructed. You are a guest, not a prisoner on this vessel. There is no reason to resist or fear us."

Rey pauses before uttering a quiet "thank you". She walks passed Phasma and steps inside a large, empty room. The door hisses shut behind her. A cloaked figure stands with his back to her. His hands pull back on a black hood, revealing a head of black hair. He turns towards her, revealing his true face to her. Rey's lips part as she releases a quiet gasp. Their eyes meet. Rey feels a type of energy within her - it's enticing but it also scares her.

Silence shrouds the room. Rey feels as if she's suspended in motion. It's as if time no longer exists, only the energy between them. Rey looks up to him with softened eyes. Her lips part to speak. There are so many words that flit through her mind. There are so many questions to be asked and so many answers she craves. Rey draws in a deep breath. She closes her eyes, finding some level of focus. When she opens her eyes, only one question comes to her mind.

"Who are you? "

"I've already told you who I am," he answers.

"That's not what I meant," her voice is quiet, timid even.

Kylo Ren steps towards her till he is mere inches away from her. Rey tenses as he outstretches his hand towards her. Painful memories from Jakku run through her mind. She remembers all the ways men have hurt her and dishonored her. Rey flinches backwards before his hand touches her cheek. Her memories are like a warzone, and for some odd reason, she fears he can see them. Her breath comes out in heavy gasps as anxiety seems to run through her like a spike.

Rey relaxes, allowing him to touch her cheek with his gloved hand. She can feel energy pour from him. Her darkest memories seem distant like a hazy, half forgotten dream. Rey brings her hand on top of his.

"You're doing this," she says. "How? "

He withdraws his hand. "It will take time to learn, but I will show you how."

"I can do this?" she looks at him with disbelief and shakes her head. "If I had this kind of power, you wouldn't have found me where I was."

"You have the ability," he says. "It's always been there. You just haven't had the means to learn how to use it."

Rey looks up into his dark eyes. She tries to read him just as he seemed to have read her. There's this sudden desire to trust Kylo Ren despite her better judgement. Rey wants to believe that what he is saying is true. A part of her needs it all to be true.

"Search your memories, Rey," he instructs. "You must have had experiences that you can't seem to explain."

Rey's eyes become unfocused as she searches her memories. Her first memory was a city full of life. She remembers all the people and all of the lights that lit up in the night sky. There was the day her parents abandoned her. Rey tenses at the memory. She can feel a familiar rage building within her. The days after that seem to blend in an endless seem of repeated days. She remembers . Each time she had escaped, her bonds seem to unlock through sheer force of will.

"I remember," she pauses abruptly, choosing her next words carefully. "I was able to unlock something."

Rey purposefully neglects the details. She already feels a slight feeling of intimidation in Kylo Ren's presence. To spill her past would make her feel more vulnerable. She feels a tinge of guilt at that last thought. Shouldn't she be more grateful? He is the reason she's here rather than under Unkar Plutt's disgusting, slimy thumb. She looks up to him, searching for a reason to give him her trust. She wants to trust him, but she's too afraid.

"I could show you so much," he says.

Rey searches his eyes. She wants to believe that he's an honest man, but she's been hurt too many times. She questions his intentions, but can't find a reason why he would mean her harm. The walls she's built seem to drop for a moment. If there is some sort of hidden power within her, she wonders if maybe this power has drawn them together.

"Let me show you," he says.

Kylo Ren's hand touches her forearm. She tenses at the sudden contact. His grip softens. Rey relaxes under his touch. He shifts her body until she's turned away from him.

"Close your eyes," he instructs.

Rey's heart quickens. Her entire body becomes tense. Her eyes close. She breathes deeply and allows herself to trust him.

"Focus and breathe."

Rey draws in a deep breath. She clears her mind, allowing herself to let go of all her worries and fears. She feels energy from both Kylo Ren and herself. There's a draw she feels from him. It's like they've been tied together by an invisible string. Rey tries to search for a connection. She feels an electric presence - something that's always been there. She tries to reach out to it, but the presence is somewhere she cannot reach.

Rey feels darkness. It's darker than the energy resonating from Kylo Ren. Fear replaces her curiosity. Rey feels so cold. She hears whispers around her. She cannot quite figure them out. They sound like instructions, but she doesn't understand them. Rey fights the dark presence and reaches out to the whispers.

"Kill him…" they whisper. "Kill him and take what is yours."

Rey's eyes snap open. Her entire body has suddenly gone cold. She wraps her arms around herself. Rey turns around to face Kylo Ren. Her breath is sharp and shallow. Her chest feels so tight. Her eyes look back up to him.

"What did you see?" he asks.

"I didn't see much," Rey explains. "But, I felt things. I felt you. There was someone else too. His energy was so cold ."

"There is another that is like us," he says. "You will meet him soon."

Rey doesn't want to meet him. The energy she felt from his presence was so dark. It was the closest thing to pure evil she's ever felt.

"Kill him. Kill him and take what is yours."

She hears the whispers once more. It was the same whisper she heard when she first felt the dark energy resonating from the unknown presence. She closes her eyes and tries to refocus - tries to forget what she felt . She opens her eyes and looks to Kylo Ren. There's this part of her that wants to run, but another part that craves to learn more.

"Is there more to this?" Rey asks. "You can show me, can't you?"

His brown eyes study her for a long moment. "I can show you everything."

Rey takes one step towards him. Her fear of this man seems to have faded. It is replaced with this newfound curiosity and a strange desire she can't quite explain. Rey once regarded him with mistrust and uncertainty, but the walls she put up seem to be falling down.

Rey remembers her dreams on Jakku. She remembers that fire inside her that never seemed to die. Something within her has always told her that she was meant for so much more than the life she used to lead. Her eye's meet with his.

"Show me," Rey whispers. "Show me everything."


	4. Chapter 4

_Always_ , since he had turned to the dark side, he could sense her presence from across the stars. For years, he thought their connection was a lie _—_ that there was no one else on the other side of the string pulling them together. But, there she was on Jakku of all places. _This girl —_ she has no idea what she is capable of. _She needs a teacher._ Her mind is in disarray. She's been shattered by a life of torment, and he means to piece her back together.

Rey is standing outside of her door. She's rearranging her jacket and straightening her belt just outside her room. She's careless in this sort of way. Rey doesn't seem to understand military protocol. He will have Hux instruct her on the basics later, but for now, he will let her do as she pleases.

Rey's eyes flicker upward and meet his. Ben can sense her excitement as she looks to him. He looks down at her through the visor of his mask. The collar on her jacket is folded in on itself. He outstretches his hand to her neck. She remains still as he fixes her collar.

Ben can sense that she's more relaxed. He once saw fear and apprehension in her eyes, but now he feel a new sense of trust.

"Come with me," he orders.

"Yes, sir," her voice seems to play with the idea of being in the military. It's endearing to watch her adapt to a life so foreign to her.

Rey walks by his side as he moves through the hallway. Ben stops before the elevator and presses the button to signal it to their floor. He places his hands behind his back as he waits for the elevator to reach their floor. The elevator doors part open. A pair of enlisted men step out of the elevator. They salute to him before they continue on their way through the hall. He walks inside the elevator with Rey at his side. Ben presses the button to his desired floor. The doors close, leaving the both of them alone in silence as the elevator moves upward. The elevator slows to a stop. The doors swish open. Ben steps outside of the elevator with Rey following him dutifully. Ben moves through the halls and stops before the door to the training room. He keys in an access code. The door opens and he steps inside. He waits for Rey cross through doorway before signaling the door closed.

Ben steps towards a small table with a small wooden box in the center of it. He pauses, bringing both hands to his helmet. He pulls his helmet from his head and sets it down on the table. His gloved hand touches the box. He can feel the energy pulsate from inside it _—_ _energy that begs to be released._

Rey gazes at the box, her eyes wide in awe. She's focused _—_ more focused than he's seen her in the little time he's known her. Rey steps forward, her green eyes fixating on the wooden box like predatory bird eying her prey.

"What is inside that box?" her voice is just above a hushed whisper.

"You'll find out later," he replies.

Rey's eyes hover on the box. It's an odd phenomenon. The lightsaber inside barely resonated with him when he first placed his hands on it. Yet, the girl is drawn to it with such magnetic energy. Rey's energy seems to spill forward like an ocean tide as she looks to the wooden box. Ben can feel her desire as she takes one more step towards it. It's similar to the first taste he had of the dark side of the Force. The girls eyes are entranced as she looks upon the box. She tears her eyes away from it. They seem to soften as her eyes cast up to him. There's this haunted look that crosses her features. Her eyes flicker downward for only a second until they meet his gaze once more.

" _What is happening to me?_ " the girl's words sharp.

Ben's gaze lingers as he looks upon her. "You might have heard legends of an unseen power, _the Force._ It's a power only some of us are born with."

"I've heard of Luke Skywalker," she answers.

Anger burns at the sound of that _name_. He looks to her, trying to maintain a measure of calm. "Luke Skywalker is not the man people believe him to be."

"You knew him?" she asks.

" _I_ _did._ "

There's a quiet pause. Rey's eyes flicker downward. He can sense a tinge of sadness within her. Her eyes flicker back up to his. "What was he like?"

The memory of _that_ night resurfaces for a moment. Ben can still hear the humming of his uncle's lightsaber. He remembers the fear and betrayal he felt as he looked upon the green blade. He won't answer her question. _Not yet_.

"That is a conversation for a different day," he pauses for a moment. "Rey, there are things you must learn _—_ things only I can teach you."

Ben's eyes gaze upon her. He takes all of her in _—_ the brown hair, her green eyes, _all of her_. He can feel that pull that draws them together.

"I want to learn," her eyes flicker back to the box for a short moment.

Their eyes find each other once more. There's this vulnerability in her eyes. He can feel her pain, but also the fire that still burns underneath all her sorrow. Ben turns to the box and unhooks the latch. He takes the metal cylinder into his right hand. He turns back to Rey and steps towards her. Her eyes are fixed on the lightsaber. She takes a sharp step forward, staring it down with such vibrant eyes.

Ben offers her the lightsaber. Her eyes look up to him for only a moment before they fixate on the weapon in his hand. Rey reaches out to it, her hands hovering over it for a mere second. She draws in a deep breath and places her hand around the lightsaber.

A sharp energy seems to shroud both of them. Her hand is trembling. Her eyes look up to him with such intense fear. Images of bright lights seem to surround them. The city is alive. Ben looks away from Rey only to see a small girl walking between a pair of adults. _Her parents_?

The scene changes. The small girl is screaming at a ship. The ship lifts into the sky as the girl struggles in Unkar Plutt's grasp. She calls out to them. "Come back!"

"Quiet girl!" Plutt snaps.

Ben's eyes turn back to Rey. Her eyes are dilated as she looks up to him. She _knows_ where they are going next. She's trying to fight it. Tears form in the corners of her eyes.

Ben turns his gaze onto the memory. Her hands are pulling the torn sleeves back onto her shoulders. Her cheeks are stained with tears. She's still so young, a teenager at the very least. The girl is on her knees, her arms wrapping around herself protectively.

"I paid a lot of money for you," a man yanks her by the arm, pulling her from the floor.

"Please don't make me do this," she begs. " _Please..._ "

The man is dragging her over to a bed. She's screaming and pleading. Ben turns his eyes away. He can't see this. He releases his hold on the lightsaber. Rey's knees buckle underneath her. He catches her in a low crouch before she hits the floor. The lightsaber slips from her fingers and clatters to the floor. A cold, whispering voice seems to resonate through the air, but Ben cannot seem to make out the words.

Ben looks down on her. There's this look of devastation in her eyes when she looks up at him. Her breath comes out in sharp gasps. He reaches out to her, expecting to feel anger. Yet, all he feels is this emptiness within her. It's as if there is a void in her heart that's sucking away her soul. Her hands dig into his chest, taking a fist full of his clothing between them. He steadies his arms as she shifts closer to him.

The shock of her visions seem to fade as grief seems to run though her. Rey shifts so that she can hide her face in his chest. It's clear why she is doing this. She's trying to hide her tears from him. There's a feeling of shame he can feel from her. She wants to hide how weak she feels.

"Rey…"

The sound of his voice seems to bring her back. Rey looks up at him with tear stained eyes. Her entire body is trembling in his arms. Her hands release their hold on him. She curls into him and sobs into his chest.

"I'm sorry," she whispers.

"You don't need to be sorry," he says.

"You've misjudged me," her voice is meek. "I'm not strong enough. _I'm sorry..._ "

Exhaustion overcomes her and she slips away into a deep sleep. Ben looks down on her. Perhaps, it was too early to let her get close to a lightsaber. If he had known what kind of effect it would have on her, he would have waited until her mind became stronger. He sets her down gently onto the floor and retrieves the lightsaber. Ben tightens his grip upon the saber and focuses. He tries to wake the energy Rey seemed to have pulled from the lightsaber. _Nothing_.

Ben walks back to the table and places the lightsaber back into its box. He shuts the lid. His hand lingers on top of the box. Snoke cannot know about this. If he is aware of Rey's power, he may take her on as an apprentice himself. Snoke will corrupt the girl's mind and turn her into another one of his blind minions. That cannot occur. Her mind is still so fragile. If Snoke were to brainwash and make her another one of his blind followers, he would be unstoppable.

Ben looks to his mask. He takes it in his hands and places it over his head. Ben turns and walks back to Rey. He crotches to the floor and lifts her into his arms. He looks down onto her face. Her face might seem at peace, but her mind is still in chaos even as she sleeps. He places his hand on the side of her face and quiets the turmoil in her mind. He needs her well rested. Tomorrow he will begin her training and make her into what she is meant to be.


	5. Chapter 5

_The room is small, but neatly decorated. Rey looks around the room. The droid is an outdated model as is all the other technology in the room. She looks to see a woman sitting at a table. She's sipping a glass of wine. Rey looks at her sharp features. The woman has piercing green eyes, dark hair, and an angular face. Her clothing appears to be expensive, but her living space is a bit small for her wealth._

 _There's a beeping sound. The woman sets down her glass of wine and goes to the door. The door swishes open. Rey is walking to the door, but the woman's body obstructs her view._

 _"Always looking nice, Mhyra," a male voice says from the doorway. "How did I get so lucky to meet a woman like you?"_

 _"Ah, but it is I who is the lucky one!" her voice seems to light up just by being in the presence of this man. Is this what love feels like?_

 _Rey takes a few steps forward. She feels drawn to whoever is on the other side of the doorway. She's so close…_

 _"Father!" Rey calls out._

Rey's eyes flicker open. She sits up in her bed and releases several heavy breaths. The woman looked like her mother. What was her dream trying to show her _\- that her parents were once rich before they squandered their wealth on booze and the death sticks?_ Rey feels a familiar anger swell within her. Her mom looked so different - _so beautiful_. Her mother's addiction had decayed her face and made her ugly.

Rey sits up and pulls the covers to the side. She's still dressed in her uniform. Not even her boots have been removed. Kylo Ren must have taken her back to her room after she fainted. Rey swings her legs over the bed. Her uniform is wrinkled and disorganized. She pulls off her boots first before she removes the rest of her clothing. Rey crosses through her small room and steps inside the cramped bathroom. She steps inside the shower, turning the knobs until hot water runs down her skin.

Rey's muscles seem to relax underneath the soothing water. _She remembers_. Rey feels a sense of panic. She sits on the floor of the shower and draws her knees into her chest. A wave of anxiety rushes through her. _He saw everything_. Rey hides her face in her knees. Her arms wrap around her folded legs as hot water rains on her from above.

 _He must think her weak_. To be so trapped for so long, to be unable to fight back - it must make her look helpless. _It shouldn't matter what he thinks_. It was her intention to go to The New Republic. That is what she wants, isn't it? Rey forces herself to rise to her feet. She finishes washing herself, turns off the water, and steps out of the shower. Rey goes to a small mirror and looks at her reflection. Her damp hair hangs limb as she looks into her green eyes. She looks _so_ tired. Rey takes in a deep breath, trying to soothe her emotions.

Rey steps outside of her room and folds her uniform, placing it on top of the stack of old clothes that she laid on the desk yesterday. She goes to her closet and changes into a uniform identical to the one folded neatly on her desk. Rey goes back to her mirror in the bathroom. She's worn her hair loose for days now, but today, she decides to put her hair up in three vertical buns. Rey looks to herself, leaning her hands against the counter. She draws in a deep breath and mentally prepares herself for whatever is to come today.

There's a beeping sound echoing in her room. _Is it time for her breakfast already?_ Rey goes to her door, but when she opens it, she sees a white Stormtrooper behind it.

Rey pauses at first. " _Uh...hi…?_ "

" _Hi_ ," the Stormtrooper sounds equally nervous.

"Has Kylo Ren sent for me?" she asks.

"Uh...no," there is an anxious tone in his voice. "I...was sent here to take you to the mess hall."

"I think you're mistaken," Rey says. "My food is sent to my room."

"Well, actually," he pauses. "My commanding officer thinks it would be better if you started interacting with other people aboard this ship."

Rey's brow furrows. There is something off about this whole situation, but she decides that she could use some time outside of her room. The less time she has to be stuck in her own thoughts, the better. Rey follows the Stormtrooper outside of her room. Rey expects to be led to the elevator, but the Stormtrooper leads her into a stairwell instead.

"The...uh, elevator is down for maintenance," he explains.

Rey raises her eyebrow. All of this seems so out of place, but even so, she follows the Stormtrooper down three flights of stairs. She follows the Stormtrooper out of the stairwell and into a large hallway. There's a wide open door a few paces ahead of them. Rey follows the Stormtrooper until they reach the room. Her eyes scan the room. There is a pair of Stormtroopers sitting at one table and a group of enlisted men playing cards in the corner of the room.

The Stormtrooper pulls off his helmet, revealing his true face. The Stormtrooper's dark skin is a stark contrast to the white body armor he wears. He places his helmet in a boxed cubical. The Stormtrooper smiles at her and holds out his hand.

"I'm FN-2187," he says. "We crossed paths the other day."

"When I was with Captain Phasma," Rey states. "I remember."

Rey takes his hand and shakes it. FN-2187 leads her to an almost empty line. The cook fills both of their trays and hands one to both of them. Rey looks down at the food. It appears to be a white piece of toast covered in gravy. There's also a cup of steaming hot coffee in the corner of the tray. It doesn't look like much, but Rey has learned never to be picky. Beggars can never be choosers.

Rey follows FN-2187 to an empty table. She sits next to him. There's a period of silence between them. Rey feels her thoughts slipping back to _yesterday_. She takes a sip of her coffee and looks over to FN-2187. She _needs_ a distraction from the memories that plague her.

"You have a real name, don't you?" Rey asks.

"Not that I can remember," he says. "Just FN-2187."

Rey stabs her food with a fork. She takes a bite of bread covered in gravy. It's chalky, but better than anything Plutt ever allowed her to eat.

"I was there the day The First Order found you," the Stormtrooper says. "Captain Phasma had lead an assault on the Niima Outpost with Commander Ren. I saw him carry you to the ship. You were unconscious. You seemed pretty important to him. So, I got a little bit curious. Jakku is pretty much nowhere. It makes me wonder what they want from you."

"I'm not so sure myself…" Rey's voice trails off.

 _What does he want?_ He wants to teach her things, but _why?_ Kylo Ren had promised to take her to The New Republic. Why would he invest so much time in her if they were to eventually part ways?

"Did they make you enlist?" FN-2187 asks.

"As far as I know, I'm just a guest on this ship."

"Rey, that is your name, isn't it?"

"Yes," she answers.

"Okay, Rey, listen to me," he says. "You seem like a real nice girl that's seen her fair share of hard times. You might want to think about your options before you decide to enlist. Just think about it, _okay?_ Enlisting might seem like the only choice you have, but it's not."

Rey looks into the Stormtroopers eyes. She feels a sense of warning resonating from him. If The First Order really is so terrible, why does he choose to stay? Rey looks to Finn. What would he say if she asked him?

"FN-2187!"

A clip voice pulls Rey's gaze forward. She sees a tall, red headed man dressed in a long black coat. He's staring down at the Stormtrooper with narrowed, disapproving eyes. Rey has a suspicion that she isn't supposed to be here.

"Is there a problem, sir?" FN-2187 asks.

The man glowers down at the Stormtrooper. "How did you two meet?"

"I saw her in the hallway, sir," the Stormtrooper replies. "She looked lost."

Rey releases a deep sigh and looks down at her unfinished breakfast. From the start, she had her suspicions about leaving her room with the Stormtrooper. She feels so foolish now. Rey looks back up to what appears to be a high ranking officer. If he discovers the truth, she imagines that FN-2187 will be punished.

The officer looks to her and asks, "Is that how you both met?"

Rey pauses, debating whether to tell the truth or to outright lie. She takes in a deep breath before saying, "I was lost. I'm sorry. All of this is so new to me."

The lie comes out more smoothly than she thought it would. The man looks down on her. His eyes seem to study her for a moment. He motions her upward with his hand. " _Rey_ , come with me please."

Rey rises from her chair, abandoning her breakfast on the table. She follows the man outside of the mess hall. They walk a few paces down the hall before he stops.

"Tell me the truth," he says. "How did you meet that man?"

"I ran into him in the hallway," Rey decides to stick with her lie. "This place is so confusing to me. I'm sorry."

"If you wish to eat outside your room, I won't deny you that," he says. "But, I expect you to eat with officers rather than lowly grunts from now on."

"I'm a guest, not an officer, sir."

"I am aware." The man pauses for a moment and looks her over. "I am General Hux. Commander Ren has asked that I introduce you to military protocol."

"I haven't enlisted yet, sir," Rey says.

Hux looks down upon her. "I expect that you will."

Rey looks up to him. Kylo Ren had promised to take her to The New Republic, hadn't he? She thinks to state this to General Hux, but only three words leave her mouth. " _Yes_ , of course..."

Silence seems to hang in the air like dead weight. It feels as if she's just signed a contract that she can't back out of. Why is she so important to these people? Her heart feels heavy. _She needs know._

"There were several slaves under Plutt's control," Rey says. "But, I'm the only one here. Can I at least know why?"

"Our Supreme Leader has deemed you important," Hux answers.

"Commander Ren?" she asks.

Hux lets out a loud chuckle as if she had just told the world's greatest joke. "Kylo Ren is not our Supreme Leader. Our leader goes by the name Snoke. I imagine you two will be introduced in due time."

Rey wonders if Snoke is the dark presence she had felt previously. A part of her wishes that Kylo Ren was the Supreme Leader. It feels so foolish to trust him, but a part of her feels so safe around him. She really shouldn't trust him the way she does, but he's the only person she's ever truly connected with.

 _She senses him_. Rey's eyes turn over her shoulder. Kylo Ren walks to her, his face shielded behind his mask. An overwhelming sense of nervousness runs through her. She remembers the visions of her past. Kylo Ren knows now. He's seen her parents desert her. He's seen the extent of her exploitation on Jakku. Rey's eyes lower in shame. What does he think of her now?

"There you are," Kylo Ren says. "I've been looking everywhere for you."

"I found her with some Stormtrooper," Hux says. "Apparently, she got lost."

"I see," Kylo looks down upon her. If he asks her for the truth, she won't be able to lie to him like she had to Hux. "Come with me, Rey."

Rey looks to Hux one last time. "It was nice to meet you, sir."

Rey turns back to Kylo and follows him down the hallway. An uncomfortable silence fills the air. She is unsure of what she should say. Rey thinks that perhaps she should address what had happened the other day. It would be easier, but she just can't find the right words. Kylo Ren stops at the end of the hallway. She can tell that he's looking down at her through his visor. Her entire body tenses under his gaze.

"How are you feeling?" he asks with a tinge of compassion in his voice.

Several different words flit through her mind. It doesn't matter what she says. He already knows exactly how she feels. Rey breathes deeply and answers truthfully. "I could be better."

"Do you need more rest?"

The thought of crawling into her small cot and hiding from the world seems so easy, but the thought of being alone for the rest of day frightens her. When she's alone, her inner demons seem to eat her alive.

"I'm fine," she answers. "Just a little overwhelmed."

There's a beat of silence that passes between them. Her entire body trembles. She really shouldn't ask him what she's about to ask.

"You have this _power_ ," Rey pauses. "Can you erase memories?"

"I could," he says. "But, they wouldn't truly be gone. They would just be hidden."

It doesn't seem to matter to her. She just wants them gone. "But, I wouldn't think about them anymore?"

"Not consciously," he says. "You might dream of them. If someone had the power to do so, they could pull them back to hurt you. You would be better off learning how to manage your memories than trying to run from them."

"How do I do that?" Rey's voice quivers as she speaks. " _They've haunted me all my life…_ "

"I can show you how," Kylo says. "That is if you'll let me."

A hot tear slips down her cheek. She tries to fight her emotions, but they seem to spill from her regardless. She looks up to him with tear stained cheeks. His gloved hand reaches out and thumbs away a falling tear. Rey gasps. She hadn't expected him to comfort her. She places her hand on top of his and closes her eyes. She feeds off his energy, drawing in his power. Her grief seems to fade just enough to stop her tears.

"I don't want to feel this way anymore," she whispers.

Kylo withdraws his hand from her cheek. "Come with me."

Rey nods. Kylo leads her through the hallway and stops in front of a room. He keys in an access code and the door slides open. Rey steps inside of the room. Her eyes find a window on the other side of the room. Rey steps towards it and places her hand on the cold glass. She looks out into the sea of stars. Kylo joins her, standing to her right. Rey's hand drops from the window as she turns to face him.

"Do you remember anything about your parents?" he asks.

"I wanted to believe they were important for _such_ a long time," Rey answers. "I think I convinced myself that I had this connection with my family. I wanted to believe I was meant for something. Maybe I am, but it's not because of them. I know the truth. _I've always known the truth._ They were addicts. They sold me to chase their booze and death sticks. _I am a nobody._ "

"You are not a nobody," he says. " _Not to me._ "

Rey's heart skips when he says those last words. She's never truly had a family or friend. She's always felt so alone. Rey looks up to him. She wants to know him. _She wants to know everything._

"Where are you from?" she asks.

"Chandrila," he answers.

Rey tries to think of what and where Chandrila is. She feels so blind to the world around her. Jakku is all that she's ever known.

"I've never been anywhere but Jakku," she says. "We could go to Chandrila. You could take me there..."

"Someday," his words sound like a promise.

Kylo turns away from her. His hands reach up towards his head as he removes his mask. He sets it on a nearby table and turns back to her. Rey steps towards him, her eyes finding his. _This feels right._ This is where she should be.

"I don't want to go to The New Republic. I want to stay here... _with you_."

Her heart seems to burn as she looks up into his brown eyes. She's never felt so drawn to one person in her entire life. Kylo steps towards her. They are mere inches apart. She wants something from him, but she's not exactly sure what it is that she wants.

"I had hoped that you would see it this way," he says.

Her breath seems to catch in her throat as she looks up to him. An unfamiliar energy seems to run through her. She feels _something_ , but she's not quite sure what it is.

"I can show you so much," he says.

"Then, show me. I'm not afraid anymore..."

Kylo places his hand on the side of her face. "Close your eyes."

Rey's eyes flutter closed. Her breath slows as she relaxes underneath his touch. Her mind suddenly becomes so clear.

"Search your memories. Find a time you were at peace," he instructs.

The dream resonates in her mind. She see the woman from her dream - the woman that looked so much like her mother. Rey tries to find a memory with her mother. She sees her mother's tired face. She looks so different. Her eyes are sunken in and her hair is frayed. Her mother tips a vile into her shot glass. She takes the glass to her lips and pours the contents into her mouth. She sets the glass back down on the table.

"My mom won't give us anymore money. Stupid bitch," her mother says.

"We're running out of money," her father states. "If I don't pay our landlord next month, he'll throw us out."

"Well, I don't know what to do!" her mother snaps. "My mom wants to take Rey away from us, but won't give us any money! I don't know what my mom wants with her, anyways! She's nothing but trouble! I don't know what to do! We need money!"

"I know a way." Her father's voice becomes dark. "It's not going to be easy, but I know how we can make money."

Her father looks to Rey. This was the week before they gave her away. Rey opens her eyes. Tears are streaming down her face.

"Your parents never brought you peace, Rey," Kylo says. "You'll have to search farther."

Rey breathes and closes her eyes once more. She tries to find one good memory. It comes to her. She remembers the second time she had escaped from Plutt. She watches the sun fall from the sky in a deep orange sunset. This was the time she believed that she'd finally found her freedom. Rey opens her eyes and looks up to Kylo. All of her pain has faded if only for a mere moment.

"Now, I need you to think of a memory that made you feel powerful," he instructs.

Rey closes her eyes. The memory comes almost instantaneously. A blaster is rattling in her hand. She pulls the trigger and takes Plutt's arm off. Rey's eyes snap open. She takes in shallow breaths as she looks up to Kylo.

"My first teacher tried to teach me the value of peace," Kylo explains. "But, as you can see, peace is never enough. The Force is strongest through power not through peace. _Rey_ , you must let your parents go. They may still be alive somewhere, but finding your family will not bring you strength. _Let the past die…_ "

Kylo's words feel so heavy. She knows what he says is true, but she's not sure if she's ready to let go.

"You must let them go," he reinforces. "Their memory only holds you back."

Rey gives him a half-hearted nod. Her grief seems to have returned. Rey takes one final step towards him. She places her hands on his chest. Their eyes meet briefly before she rests her head on his chest. She's not sure what she feels or why she feels it, but she feels _something_. She feels one arm wrap around her waist, drawing her closer.

"You'll be safe with me... _always_."

Rey's eyes flutter shut. His promise seems to stick in her mind. Her fingers dig into his clothing. _This is what she wants._ This is where she is meant to be.


	6. Chapter 6

" _The girl_ \- how is her training going?"

Ben keeps his head in a low bow as he crouches before the Supreme Leader. Snoke is in his head. _He can feel it._ Ben focuses. _Rey is weak_ , he forces himself to think as Snoke pries through his head, digging for any bit of information he can precure from his mind.

"She has potential," Ben answers. "But, she needs more training. I need more time to show her the ways of the Dark Side."

"This _Rey_ will have to prove herself worthy to us," Snoke says. "My patience is thin, _Kylo Ren."_

"You mean to test her?" Ben asks.

"In combat," Snoke replies. "She will either show us she is a worthy asset to The Force Order or she will die trying."

Ben keeps his thoughts focused. He focuses on Rey's fear the first time she felt Snoke's presence and fixates on that one moment. Snoke lips turn up into a twisted grin. Snoke can see Rey's fear and he is reveling in it.

"You are dismissed." Snoke turns away from him, making his way back to his throne.

Ben rises to his feet. He turns away from Snoke, keeping his thoughts centered until he leaves the throne room. Ben makes his way to the elevator and slams his button down to Rey's floor. He breathes deeply, trying his best to refocus his energy. The elevator door opens. Ben collects himself and steps out into the hallway.

The dark energy resonating from Snoke still lingers. Ben feels as if his skin is being stabbed by thousands of needles. He stops before Rey's door and hesitates. Rey mustn't feel his energy in chaos. She needs him to be her mentor and to show her this bit of weakness might shake her confidence in him. Ben takes one final deep breath and places his hand against the buzzer to her room.

The door opens with a swish. Rey looks up to him with her green eyes. There's this energy radiating from her. It's this calm that he's never felt within himself. The girl has been practicing meditation. He senses peace - _peace he's never been able to find._ A stinging sensation fills his heart and envy swells within him. _How?_ She's only been trained for mere weeks.

Rey's eyes seem to pierce through his mask. There's this light he feels from her as she looks up at him. Ben _feels_ something. It's familiar, but he doesn't remember who he felt this energy from before.

" _Hi…_ " Rey's voice is so soft when she speaks.

Ben is still for a moment. His mind feeds off her energy, clearing the leftover residue that Snoke had projected onto him. He draws in one last bit of her calming energy before he closes himself off to her. He motions for her to follow him and walks through the hall. Ben signals the elevator and waits for it to reach their floor.

Rey is stealing glances at him as they wait. It confuses him - her draw to him that is. Rey has become attached to him in this way that he can't quite understand. Maybe she doesn't even understand it herself.

The elevator doors open. Ben steps inside and waits for Rey to follow. Once Rey is by his side, Ben presses the button to his desired floor. The doors close, leaving the both of them in silence. Ben recalls Snoke's words - the one's regarding Rey _proving herself._ It really shouldn't matter to him what happens to her, but he suddenly feels this tinge of fear. _What if she does perish?_

 _It doesn't matter._ Ben tries to think those three small words over and over again, but it doesn't change his fear. He needs to keep her alive. So, he will have to work her hard. He cannot go easy on her, because the enemies she will soon face will show her no mercy.

The doors open. Ben exits the elevator with Rey following closely behind him. Ben stops before the training room and keys in the access code. The door slides open. Ben steps inside and motions her inside before closing the door behind her. Rey walks to the center of the room and turns back to him. He allows himself one glimpse inside her mind. Rey wants to see his face - _his true face_.

Ben goes to a nearby table and pulls his mask from his head. He sets his mask on top of the table and pauses, his fingers lingering on the corner of the table. He turns away from the table and faces Rey. Ben reaches inside his cloak and retrieves a lightsaber attached to his belt. Rey's eyes look to it. Ben outstretches her hand and offers her the lightsaber. She approaches him and takes the lightsaber in hand.

"I can hold it," she whispers. "It's not like it was before."

"Most of these weapons are imprinted with dark energy. Your mind was untrained so you fell prey to the energy that still lingers from its previous master," Ben explains.

"Someone else owned this weapon?" Rey asks.

"At some point, yes," he answers. "The crystals used in these weapons are so few and far between that newer models are hard to come by."

Ben reaches for his lightsaber and takes it in hand. He presses the button to ignite his weapon. Three red beams ignite from the hilt. Rey looks to his blade in awe. Rey looks down to the hilt of her weapon. She outstretches her arm, keeping it far from her body. She presses the button to ignite her weapon. A single red blade ignites from it parallel to the floor. She tests it in her hands, the blade humming as she moves it through the air.

"You think _I_ can learn to use _this_?" she asks, her eyes still on the blade.

"Only if you're willing to learn," he replies. "Rey, I want you to try to strike me with your blade."

Fear resonates from her. She looks to him with uncertain eyes. Rey looks back down on the blade as worry fills her eyes.

"I don't want to hurt you," she says with a quiver in her tone.

It's endearing how naïve she truly is. She truly believes she can hurt him. Ben looks to her, his gaze piercing through hers.

"You won't hurt me, Rey," he says with confidence.

Rey takes a hesitant step towards him. The fear of hurting him is swelling within her. Her eyes drop to the floor. Rey hesitates and lowers her lightsaber. Rey's eyes flicker up to his. She takes another cautious step towards him. She pauses one last time before she charges forward. Rey swings her blade towards him. Ben raises his blade, catching her attack against the crossguard of his lightsaber.

Ben steps backwards and blocks her next attack with ease. She's holding back, because she's afraid to cause pain. _She's afraid to kill._

"Don't hold back," he instructs. "You're enemies will not hesitate to kill you."

Rey steps back from him. She holds her lightsaber in front of her in a diagonal line. Her chest is heaving as she draws in heavy breaths of air. _She must learn._ Ben takes advantage of her hesitation. He swings his blade against hers, knocking it from her hands. Rey stumbles backwards and falls to the floor. Ben places his lightsaber close enough to her neck so that she can feel the heat coming off of it, but not enough to hurt her. Her eyes look to the blade in terror.

"You cannot hesitate, Rey," he says. "You cannot sympathize with your enemy or show mercy. If you are merciful, you will die."

Ben removes the blade from her neck. Her mind that was once in peaceful clarity has become chaotic. He leans to the floor and takes her hand in his. The peace she found had so easily has crumbled around her like a house of cards. Ben lifts her to her feet.

"There is a certain draw to peace," he says. "But, as I said before, it is never enough. It won't protect you when others wish to hurt you. Peace will not save you from death. Peace is a lie. There is only passion, and through that passion, you will find strength and power.

Rey's hand is interlaced in his. Her green eyes look up to him. Doubt still lingers in her mind. He can sense her apprehension at the thought of inflicting pain.

"I'm not afraid to die, sir," she admits in a sharp whisper.

"Maybe not," his eyes linger on hers. "But, there are worse things than death. To be taken alive by your enemies, _to be held against your will…_ that is worse than death."

Rey's mind seems to scatter at his words. Fear shrouds her mind. He hates that he has to use her worst fears as encouragement, but if Snoke means to throw her out into battle so soon, this is what he must do to prepare her.

Rey's eyes look to her lightsaber. Her hand releases from his. She goes to the lightsaber still ignited on the training room floor. Rey crotches to the floor and takes the lightsaber in hand. She holds it still in her hand for a moment before she turns back to face him.

Ben beckons her forward with a gloved hand. Her soft eyes become fierce as she charges towards him. Fear turns to passion. He grins to himself. He may make a worthy Sith out of this girl after all.


	7. Chapter 7

Darkness shrouds her. Rey turns on her feet, searching for _something_. All she sees is black. Where is she? Rey closes her eyes. She draws in a deep breath. She opens her eyes. The darkness still remains.

" _She needs her father…"_ a feminine voice echoes through the darkness. " _You must help her...please."_

" _There is nothing I can do, Mhyra."_

" _You are her_ father _! Why won't you help her!"_

" _The girl is worthless to me. She's a lost cause. She can't be helped."_

Rey's eyes snap open. She shoots upwards, heaving heavy pants as the bizarre dream sinks in. Did her father really think so lowly of her? _Of course, he did._ As long as he believed her to be worthless, he could so easily pawn her off to Plutt. Rey shuts her eyes and clears her mind the way Kylo Ren had instructed her to. Her fear seems to fade as she taps into her inner strength.

" _You're okay…_ " Rey whispers to herself as her pain subsides.

Rey tosses her covers aside and walks to her cramped bathroom. She removes the black military issued undergarments, discarding them into a clothes hamper before she steps into the shower. Warm water cascades over her. Her dreams are getting so bizarre. A part of her wants to reveal her dreams to Kylo Ren. He would have answers for her, wouldn't he? But, whenever she thinks to go to him, _thinks to even tell him_ , a feeling of warning comes over her. Rey will beg this invisible force for answers as if it were another person — _someone that could guide her_. She never receives answers she seeks, because the Force itself is something larger than a single soul. This is how she has been told that it communicates — through dreams and through feeling.

Rey finishes cleaning herself and exits the shower. She pulls her hair up into three buns before exiting the bathroom. She goes to her closet and pulls on a pair of clean uniform pants as well as an undershirt. Rey eyes insignia on the sleeve of her jacket. Her heart seems to skip a beat as she looks down on it. There's still a bit of uncertainty left in her. A part of her wonders if the military truly is the place for her. Rey pushes that thought from her mind and puts her arms through the sleeves of her jacket. She fastens the jacket and wraps a belt around it. Her hands brush over the thick material of her uniform. _Why doesn't this feel right?_ Rey shuts her eyes and breathes. _Why does she feel so uncertain?_

Rey hears a ringing sound. Her eyes snap open. She opens her door to see a masked Kylo Ren standing before her. Rey finds this odd sort of clarity in his presence. She can still leave The First Order, but if she does, she will never see him again. Rey tries to imagine living a life without him, and it just seems so impossible to her. That thought alone is enough to convince her to stay.

Rey crosses through the doorway and signals the door closed with a push of a button. She pivots back towards Kylo and looks up to him. There's a beat of silence before he finally speaks. "I'm assuming you've made your choice."

"Yes, sir."

"Follow me," he instructs.

Rey follows him down the vacant hall. Kylo Ren signals the elevator. Rey glances over to him. The silence between them makes her nervous. They aren't going to train today. He has something else planned for her. She doesn't know how she knows this, but she can sense it without even asking.

The elevator doors open. Rey's feet feel rooted to the ground. There's a piece of her that wants to run, because this light within her feels as if it's screaming out to her in warning.

 _Run,_ a broken whisper calls out to her. _This is not the place for you. Please run._

 _Go to him,_ another whisper encourages her. _It is your destiny._

Rey looks to Kylo Ren. She hesitates for only a moment longer before she steps into the elevator. She stands next to Kylo Ren and turns to face the elevator door. The door slides shut, forever sealing her fate with The First Order. The elevator shoots upward. Rey looks to Kylo out of the corner of her eye. She wants to ask them where they are going, but decides against it. She will find out soon enough, and when she does, she can decide what to do from there.

The elevator slows to the stop, the doors swinging open almost instantly. Rey follows Kylo Ren outside of the elevator and down a long hallway. Her senses are heightened as her anxiety spikes. Rey reaches out, trying to find a state of calm. She feels this familiar energy — something that's been there for a long time. The energy grows stronger almost as if it were a guardian of some sorts.

Kylo stops in front of a door. He keys in an access code. The door opens. Rey follows Kylo inside. Her eyes scan the room. Hux stands before a large table seating several officers. _A meeting room?_

Hux pivots towards her and motions her to come towards him. "I need you to sign some paperwork."

Rey steps towards him and looks down on the table. There's a paper on the table that appears to be some sort of contract. Hux offers her a pen. Rey takes the pen from him with shaking fingers.

"I can't pay you for the time you've been with us until you've signed this contract," Hux explains.

"I'm getting paid, sir?" she asks.

A collective chuckle from the officers seated echo through the room. Rey cheeks burn with embarrassment. She must look so foolish to all of them.

"If you sign the contract, yes," Hux answers.

Rey looks to down on the contract. _This is right_ , she tells herself, but she doesn't quite believe it. Rey looks down to the signature line. She hesitates for a half a second and then scribbles her name across the line. She drops the pen on the paper. A feeling of numbness crawls all over her skin as she looks down at her name in black ink.

"Thank you, ensign," Hux announces her new title. "You may return to your commanding officer."

Rey feels all eyes on her as she walks to where Kylo is seated. She goes to the empty seat next to him and sits down in the steel chair. Her eyes cast down at the table. A part of her feels as if she has just signed her life away, but another part of her is telling her that this is the best decision she can make.

"The Supreme Leader had me call each of you here today for a very important mission," Hux begins. "Some of you have already been briefed on some of the details of this mission already. For others, this is all entirely new information."

Hux turns on a view screen. A dark planet covered in bright lights appears on the screen. "As many of you know, this is Coruscant. A civil war has overrun this planet for far too long, and the Supreme Leader means for us to crush the rebellion. We have one major obstacle in seizing control of this planet. The Resistance and The New Republic have offered Coruscant a gate to prevent us from helping our supporters."

Hux points a remote to the view screen to change the slide. A large circular object appears on the screen. "This is the shield gate that the Resistance has provided their sympathizers in Coruscant. In order for us to carry out an invasion, we will need to shut down their shield gate. Commander Ren and his apprentice will be accompanied by a code breaker to shut down the shield gate from the inside."

All eyes fall onto Rey. She can feel uneasiness from the men in the room. Several of their thoughts seem to invade her mind.

" _How can we trust her?"_

" _She doesn't have the appropriate training."_

" _What if she's a spy?"_

Rey forces their thoughts from her mind. She feels her anxiety skyrocket as Hux's words finally sink in. The First Order wants her to infiltrate a Resistance facility. She feels panic run through her. She's barely trained. Hux might as well have signed her death certificate.

 _There is no reason to be afraid. You'll be safe with me,_ she hears Kylo Ren's voice in her mind. Rey nearly jumps at their silent communication. She clears her head and looks to the view screen as if somehow staring at it will make her look more confident to all the officers in the room.

"Once the shield gate is disabled," Hux continues. "Our forces will jump to lightspeed and invade Coruscant. The Resistance is confident of their presence in Coruscant, because they do not believe that we will attack such a heavily fortified planet. They will not be expecting our attack. If everything goes as planned, we will be able to take Coruscant without much effort. Any questions?"

The entire room is silent. Rey has many questions, but feels as if it isn't really her place to ask.

"I expect you all to get a good night's rest," Hux says. "Tomorrow Coruscant shall belong to our Supreme Leader. You are all dismissed."

Rey feels frozen in place as all of the officers file out of the room. She feels Kylo's hand on her shoulder. Rey's eyes turn to see him standing over her. Rey rises from where she sits. She looks up to his masked face. She wishes she could see his real face. It might comfort her more.

"The Supreme Leader has asked that you accompany me," Kylo says.

" _I_...don't know how much help I will be," Rey says.

"None of that matters," he says. "He wants you to prove your loyalty. My only expectation of you is to come back from our mission alive."

Rey takes in a sharp breath. She gives him a small nod. " _Okay_ , I can do that."

Rey doesn't exactly believe her own words. She isn't even sure what exactly to expect of her mission. Life on Jakku is so different from life in the military. She isn't exactly sure if she can truly assimilate into The First Order.

Kylo motions for her to follow him. She walks by his side as they exit the room. They walk in silence down the corridor. He stops before the elevator and turns to face her.

"Our mission isn't as dangerous as you perceive it to be," his hand touches the top of her arm and lingers there for a moment. "You will come back alive. I will make sure of it."

He seems so confident of his words. Rey wishes she could believe him, but she feels that he's too confident of her abilities. Kylo turns to the elevator and signals it to their floor. Rey's eyes cast to the floor. There's a soft whisper in her head.

 _This is your destiny._ Rey's eyes rise from the floor. Someone is here. She can feel it. Yet, when she looks for the owner of the voice, there is no one to be found.


	8. Chapter 8

_He looks ridiculous._ The blonde wig clashes with his skin tone and the thick glasses make him look absurd. That and the grungy yellow color of the Resistance uniform makes it all look a little bit worse. Ben sits back in the seat next to their code breaker. The man gives him one look and grins to himself before powering up the small ship. Rey is moving towards the front of the ship. Her eyes fall on his. She tries to stop herself from laughing, but dissolves into a fit of laughter.

"I'm sorry, Commander," she says in between giggles.

Ben rolls his eyes. "Go sit down, ensign."

Her giggles fades. It's the first time that he's referred to her by her title rather than her name. He can sense a tinge of disappointment in her. Ben leans his head back against the headrest and lets out a sigh. Sometimes the way she acts around him reminds him a lot of a girl he met when training with his uncle. It should bother him that she's become so attached to him, but he finds it endearing.

DJ is typing coding into the computer as he moves the ship out of the hanger. He triggers the jump drive and the ship jumps into space. The ship comes out of lightspeed a distance away from the shield gate. DJ takes a chip and sticks it into a thin space near the jump drive.

"Your ship is c-c-cloaked," DJ does this odd stutter. "We should be able to slip right on through."

Ben's fingers grip around the armrests. He's not even sure where Hux found this guy, but he doesn't exactly trust him. Ben searches his mind and sees greed. This is just a payday for DJ, nothing more and nothing less. DJ tilts the ship to a small hangar bay - one possibly used only when important figures come onboard. There's another ship moving inside the hangar bay. _Perfect._ It will conceal the sound of their ship from the personnel inside.

The ship lands a few feet from the silver ship in front of them. Ben shuts his eyes and searches for signs of his mother. _It isn't her_ , but it is someone that he knows. The exit ramp opens from the ship. Ben sees a head of soft violet hair crowning a woman dressed in grey. Ah, _Amilyn Holdo_ , his mother's arrogant friend. Ben's chest burns with anger at the sight of that woman. It was either her or Chewie that would watch over him when his parents were away. He can still remember all the times Holdo talked down to him as a child. His eyes narrow to slits as he watches her walk out of the room with an array of guards escorting her.

The docking bay is cleared now. Ben hits the button to drop the ramp. He goes to Rey who waiting for him obediently. He reaches out and wraps his fingers around her wrist gently. He can feel a sense of anxiety coming off of her in waves.

"Stay near me," he says. "I won't let anything happen to you."

Rey's cheeks turn a deep crimson as her eyes flicker to the floor. A warm emotion radiates from her. Her eyes flutter back up to his and she gives him a small nod. He withdraws his fingers from her wrist and pivots toward the ramp. DJ has already made his way down into the hangar.

"Are you two just going to stand there and make eyes at each other? Or are we going to shut down this gate?" DJ calls to the both of them.

Ben glares down at him.

DJ throws his hands up defensively. "I'm j-j-just saying that we have a job to do! I want to get paid!"

Ben steps down the ramp and motions for Rey to follow him. The three of them leave the hangar and walk through a corridor. Ben can feel the heavy tools in his orange vest weigh him down as his heart pounds. He shouldn't be thinking of her, but all he can think about is his mother. _She's not here_ , he tells himself. He would be able to sense her if that were the case.

The three of them enter a large, cylinder shaped room. DJ goes to a ladder. "We're going to need to climb."

"I saw as much on the map," Ben feels irritated by DJ's unneeded explanation.

DJ is the first to climb the ladder. Ben turns to Rey and places his hand on the small of her back to guide her.

"You first," he says.

Ben waits for Rey to climb up a few rungs before he follows her. He places his hands on the ladder and breathes. The room is quiet - all but the sound of the generators placed in the center of the room. He feels a certain uneasiness come over him. Their mission is too quiet. Ben forces that thought out of his mind and climbs up the rungs one by one.

It feels like an eternity before they reach the top of the ladder. Rey climbs up onto the steel rafter and holds her hand out to him. Ben takes her hand and climbs up next to her. A boxed room is in the center of the large cylinder shaped room. Ben steps across the rafters and goes to the control panel on the door.

DJ steps towards him and stares at the panel. He takes a golden piece of flint and places it between his teeth. His eyes run over the circuit panel. He takes the piece of flint from between his teeth. He crosses his arms and raises an eyebrow.

" _Well shit!_ " DJ hisses.

"Is there a problem?" Ben growls.

"The p-p-problem is that this is all mechanics," DJ kicks a metal panel directly underneath the control panel. "None of this is connected to a computer. I'm not a mechanic. There's n-n-nothing I can do to get passed this door. It's smart if you th-th-think about it. You need both a mechanic and a code-breaker to drop the gate. Most people wouldn't think about that. Your buddy, Hux, sure didn't expect it."

"Can't we just blast our way through the door?" Ben asks.

"I wouldn't if I were you. They probably have a security system attached to this d-d-door. One small fuck up and we're all in handcuffs." DJ places his wrists together to drive his point home.

Ben places both hands on his temples. He tries to search his mind for a solution. His father had tried to teach him mechanics in his youth, but he never cared much for it. Now he's regretting his indifference to the skill his father tried to teach him.

"Let me look at it."

Ben turns to see Rey. There's this fierceness in her eyes as she approaches the both of them.

"I've done this type of stuff before," Rey insists. "It's the type labor that I was forced to do on Jakku. I don't know how good I am at it…"

Ben shrugs out of his orange vest. He steps towards Rey and offers her the jacket full of tools. Rey takes the vest in her hands and looks down upon it.

"It doesn't matter if you're a master mechanic or not," Ben looks to her. "You're all we got right now."

A smile flashes on her lips for a fleeting moment. She steps forward and leans down to the panel near the floor. Rey takes a screwdriver in hand and begins to remove the screws one by one. Rey pulls the panel off of the wall and looks to all of the wires and machinery. She takes a smaller screwdriver in hand and unscrews a smaller box. Several wires are connected to a piece of machinery inside the box.

Rey looks inside the box for a moment. Her lips part in a gasp before a smile crosses her face. Rey presses against a black switch. She cuts one of the cords and grabs a piece of electric tape. Rey tapes the cord back together. She flips the switch back on. A soft beeping sound fills the room before the door rises from the ground.

" _It worked…_ " Rey's voice is full of wonder.

Ben kneels down to her level and places his hands on his shoulders. "Rey, you're a genius!"

Rey's face turns a deep shade of red as that familiar warmth resonates off of her. Ben helps her up from the floor. Her wide eyes are looking up to him with a hint of admiration. Ben hands linger on her biceps for just a moment longer before he pivots towards the door.

Ben follows DJ inside the box of a room. DJ makes his way to the computer and takes his seat on a black leather chair. He takes a black box from his vest and connects a pair of wires into the computer. Ben turns back to Rey. Her right hand is gripping her left bicep as her eyes seem to stare down at the floor. Her energy is so different than it usually is.

"And, there it goes…" DJ's voice almost sings. "The shield is dropping down. Let's get the fuck out of here. This place is going to be crawling with Resistance soldiers within minutes."

Ben takes the communicator from his pocket and radios Hux. "The gate has been breached. You're clear to jump to lightspeed."

Ben stuffs the communicator back in his pocket and takes Rey by her wrist. He rushes down the rafter until he reaches the ladder. He notices Resistance soldiers piling through the door below.

"We're going to need to find another way out," he says.

Ben eyes the room until his eyes fall on a ventilation shaft. He focuses on the metal grate covering the ventilation shaft. He pulls with his mind, peeling the grate off and throwing it over the rafters. His hand tightens around Rey's wrist as he guides her to the open vent.

"I'll be right behind you," he says.

Ben lifts her up by her waist. Rey grips onto the sides of the vent and forces herself upward. Once Rey successfully climbs into the vent, he jumps and catches the end of the vent with his fingers. He climbs into the ventilation shaft and follows behind Rey. He hears DJ climbing up behind him, but doesn't bother to slow down. At this point, he could care less if DJ makes it back to the Supremacy alive.

The vent is cramped and feels like a winding maze. Sweat drips from his temples as a feeling of nervousness runs through him. They don't have much time. Before long, Hux's fleet will drop from lightspeed and lay siege to this facility. Seconds after that very thought, the entire ventilation shaft rocks. Ben falls flat onto the steel beneath him. The First Order fleet has arrived.

His eyes spot light spilling through a grate. He waits for Rey to pass the light and stops before the grate. His hand touches Rey's boot to signal her to stop. Ben presses his back against the wall opposite of the grate. He sends his foot forward and kicks the grate off of its hinges.

"Come on! We have to find our way out of here before Hux blows this place to ash!" he shouts.

Ben pulls himself out of the vent and lands onto the floor. He waits for Rey to climb halfway out of the vent and reaches out to her waist with both hands. He draws her into his arms and sets her down onto the floor.

"We're going to find a way out of here," his eyes look down upon her. "I promise."

Ben takes her wrist in hand and guides her down the hallway. He sees a group of Resistance soldiers down the hall. Ben notes that they are still in disguise and continues to rush forward. His heart nearly stops when he sees violet hair between the crowd of Resistance soldiers.

 _Don't notice me, don't notice me, don't notice me,_ Ben repeats again and again in his mind. His eyes meet with Holdo's. She appears indifferent at first. Then, her eyes seem to narrow as a venomous look glints in her eyes.

" _Capture that man!_ " she orders.

"Draw your lightsaber!" Ben orders to Rey before releasing his hold on her wrist.

He reaches to his belt and unhooks his lightsaber. He ignites the three bladed weapon and holds it before him. Rey follows suit, igniting the blade on her own weapon. Several lasers come towards him. He deflects them with ease. Many Resistance soldiers collapse to the floor. He stares down Holdo. He could kill her now, but time is of the essence. This gate is going to be space dust within minutes.

Ben rounds the corner with Rey by his side. Her eyes look up to him for a moment. "What about DJ?

"Fuck him," Ben replies.

They reach the end of the corridor. Several escape pods are lined against the wall. A sigh of relief escapes him. He deactivates his lightsaber. Rey switches her weapon off and attaches it to her belt. He places his hand on Rey's back and leads her to a cramped pod. He helps her inside and looks down to her.

"I'll be right behind you," he reassures.

" _I…_ " she stammers. "I don't want to be alone."

He can sense her fear. He looks down to the pod. It would be a tight fit, but he could share it with her. Ben climbs in next to her. He draws her close to him and presses the button to eject. He shifts so that he's laying flat in the pod and looks out into the void of space.

Rey rests her head on his chest. Her hand clings to the material of his false Resistance uniform. That warm feeling seems to radiate off of her as she nestles into his chest.

It all dawns on him. He's felt this feeling radiating from his mother whenever she would look upon his father. _She doesn't even understand, does she?_ The girl is so oblivious that she doesn't even recognize what she feels for him. He places his hand on her head and strokes her hair softly. _What should he do about this?_ He's not even sure. The last time he had ever been with a girl was when he was training at his uncle's temple. Even then, it was mostly teenaged awkwardness which is nothing quite like what Rey seems to feel.

 _She loves him, but she doesn't even know it._ Nor would she. She's never seen real love in her entire life. His hand drops around her waist and pulls her close to him. Ben looks out into the stars. It makes him wonder how the force drew them together. He's seen her in his dreams even before they met. Is it the force itself that has guided them together or is it some unforeseen being? He supposes he'll never really know.

The escape pod rattles as an explosion erupts from behind them. That would be the end of Coruscant's gate. He looks down at Rey. If not for her, that gate would still stand.

"You did well today," he says.

She shifts so that she can look up to him. Her eyes lock with his. It's as if she can see right into his soul. Rey shifts to rest her head back on his chest.

"Thank you," she replies.

The escape pod is floating through the hangar of the Supremacy. The pod lowers down to the floor. Ben sees Hux looking down at him through the window. Ben presses a button to open the escape pod.

Rey and Ben both sit up at the same time. The room erupts into loud claps and cheering. Hux is stoic for one moment before a curved half-smile emerges on his face. "You look ridiculous."

Ben pulls off his wig and glasses. He tosses them carelessly to the side and rises from the escape pod. He holds his hand out to Rey and lifts her up with him.

'What happened to the code breaker?" Hux asks.

"I don't know," Ben says. "And, I don't care."

Hux smiles at his words. A look of approval appears in his eyes as he looks to Rey. "I'm not sure how you found her, but she picks up fast. The Supreme Leader will be pleased."

Hux turns on his heel and walks away from the both of them. Ben walks through the hanger with Rey by his side. He reaches the door and turns to face her.

"We will be stationed here for some time," he says. "Once we stabilize the planet, you may go to the surface if you wish."

"What is Coruscant like?" Rey asks.

"It used to be the capital of the Empire," Ben explains. "It's very different from Jakku. Many people that come from wealth live on Coruscant. The people there are different from anyone you've met on Jakku. They are very _aristocratic_ to put it simply."

Rey's eyes look to the ground. There's this sudden pause between them. Her eyes raise to him. He can sense a feeling of nervousness come over her.

"Thank you…" she whispers. "For everything…"

Emotion is pouring off of her like a raging tide. A timid sort of emotion runs through her. She steps backwards and rushes away from him. Ben watches as she rounds the corner. _She's so hopelessly in love with him._ Ben tenses. If Snoke were to discover such a development, Ben's not exactly sure how he would react. He tilts his head back and releases a deep sigh. This will complicate things.


	9. Chapter 9

Coruscant is different than anything that Rey could have ever expected. The city nightlife is full of life and lights as opposed to Jakku's dark and barren nature. She walks through the crowds on the streets and back inside her hotel with a bag in hand. The hotel is well furnished and extravagant. It's almost like a dream palace to her.

Rey goes to the elevator and signals it to her floor. She leans against the wall and lets out a deep breath. It's been a week since she's seen Kylo Ren, and she feels this strange feeling of longing. She feels so _alone_ when she's away from him.

The elevator dings as the golden doors slide open. Rey steps inside and presses the button to her floor. The elevator shoots up and slows to a stop. The doors open. Rey steps out into a large, elegantly furnished hallway. She goes to her room and swipes the keycard to unlock her door. She steps inside the room and collapses onto a couch.

Rey looks to the bag next to her. It's the first time she's ever exchanged money for something in her life. She supposes she could try it on. Rey removes her uniform and takes a long, pleated black dress out of the bag. She steps into the dress and fastens the gold collar around her neck. She does a quick twirl, feeling the ends of her dress rise around her. Rey grabs the pair of dress sandals that she bought to match her dress and walks to the mirror on her wall. The sight of wearing fine clothes over slave rags is enough to bring tears to her eyes.

Rey backs away from the mirror and turns away from her reflection. She sucks in a deep breath of air. A knock on her door pulls her back to reality. She goes to the door to see a Stormtrooper behind the door. Her eyes look to the serial number, _FN-2187_.

"Oh hey…" Rey says. "It's been awhile."

"I'm here to escort you, mam," his tone is professional rather than friendly. "Your presence has been requested by Commander Ren."

" _Mam?_ " Rey is confused.

"You are an officer," he says. "I must address you by your rank or with an honorific title."

" _Oh…_ "

A feeling of disappointment comes over her. She doesn't know him enough to consider him a friend, but now everything between them seems so _formal_.

Rey crosses through the doorway and closes the door behind her. She follows FN-2187 through the hotel. She thinks to strike up a conversation, but decides against it. It's different now. She's no longer a civilian. Rey yearns for friendship and companionship from others, but maybe it's not such a good idea to make friends with every single person she meets.

FN-2187 signals for the elevator. The doors open and both of them step inside. FN-2187 hits the button for the ground floor and the elevator drops downwards. The doors open, and Rey follows him through the lobby. The Stormtrooper guides her outside to a speeder parked at the curb. He rounds the front of it and sits in the driver's seat. Rey climbs into the passenger's seat next to him.

"May I speak freely, mam?"

"Huh?" Rey snaps to attention. "I mean, yeah...sure."

"What do you think of The First Order?" he asks.

"I must have saw something I liked if I decided to stay," Rey answers.

FN-2187 starts the engine to the speeder. He pulls away from the curb and drives out into traffic. A beat of silence passes between them before he speaks again. "Maybe I've been thinking too much lately, but something seems _off_."

"What do you mean?" Rey asks.

"The whole First Order," he answers.

"Why did you join in the first place?" Rey asks.

"I don't really know," FN-2187 answers.

"You must have had some reason," Rey says.

"That's the thing," he says. "I don't remember."

Rey turns and looks to him. Her brow furrows. She looks into his eyes, trying to find the meaning of his words.

"You know what...forget it," he shakes his head.

 _You're in too deep now, anyways._ He doesn't speak, but those words seem to echo in her mind as if he had spoke them to her.

The speeder lands on a platform. Rey climbs out of the speeder and waits for FN-2187. _She's in love with him, isn't she?_ She hears from FN-2187. _If she knew what he truly was, she wouldn't be._

"I am not!" Rey snaps.

FN-2187 turns to her. "I'm sorry, mam?"

" _I'm not_ …" her eyes look toward a large building and a perfect cover for her sudden outburst comes to mind. "I'm not sure why you brought me here. I thought we were returning to the Supremacy."

"It's an opera house," FN-2187 says. "Apparently our commander has a sensitive side."

Rey feels as if a sudden void has swallowed her heart. _People will think what they want to think._ She does look up to Kylo Ren in a sense, but it's not like she feels the way this Stormtrooper thinks she does. Rey closes her mind off completely. Being privy to every little thought that someone has will drive her insane.

She follows FN-2187 into the opera house. A rush of energy seems to run over her as she crosses through the front doors. Rey feels so light as her head seems to spin. A tingling feeling runs up her skin. She braces herself by placing one hand on FN-2187's shoulder.

"Is there a problem, mam?"

Rey shakes her head and says, "I'm okay. I'm just a little tired."

Rey releases her grip on his shoulder and follows him through the halls. They walk up a flight of stairs and enter the right wing of the building. The Stormtrooper leads her down a hall and stops before an open doorway.

"Here we are, mam," he looks down at her through his helmet. "But...before you go, I really do wish you the best in your future endeavors. You seem like a nice girl. _Just_...don't get too caught up in all this. _Please._ "

He walks passed her without another word. Rey turns on her heel and watches him walk away from her. Why does this feel like _goodbye_? She hardly knew him, but she feels like they could have been friends had she got to know him. Rey ignores the void inside her that seems to be tearing away at her. She leans against the wall and breathes.

Rey walks through the open doorway into a large private box. There are five seats, but only four are empty. Kylo Ren is sitting front row, center. Rey moves through the box and sits to the right of him. A dark energy seems to come over her. Her entire body becomes cold.

"You asked to see me, sir?" Rey says.

"Yes," he says.

Rey sets both hands on the arm rests of her chair. Her stomach feels as if it's tied up in knots. Her heart pounds against her chest like a beating war drum. This whole building makes her feel so uncomfortable.

"Snoke wishes to see you as soon as we return to the Supremacy," he says. "He's impressed with how well you did on our mission."

Loud whispers fill her ears. She wraps her arms around herself and leans forward. Her entire body is trembling. Rey fixates her eyes forward at the large reflective ball of light a few meters ahead of her. _Something evil happened here._

"Are you alright?"

Rey looks to her left to see Kylo looking to her with concerned eyes. She breathes deeply and says, "I'm fine. I'm just a little cold."

All of this seems to be happening so fast - being free of Jakku, her involvement in The First Order, and now she's supposed to meet their leader. Maybe there was something to Finn's words.

"I sense conflict within you, Rey," Kylo says. "What is bothering you?"

She forces her eyes forward, trying to find an explanation for it all. The whispers are so loud in her mind. Rey shuts her eyes and breathes. She opens her eyes and tilts her gaze back to Kylo. None of this makes any sense to her.

"I don't understand any of this," she says. "I'm just some slave girl you found on Jakku. I'm not sure why the Supreme Leader would have any interest in me."

There's a beat of silence between them. Rey turns her gaze forward and stares at the lightshow before her. She can feel her skin crawl as darkness seems to wrap her in a thick blanket of energy.

"My grandfather and his mother were both slaves."

The words hit her as if she were struck by lightning. Rey turns back to Kylo Ren. Her lips part to say something, but her words seem caught in her throat. She looks into his dark eyes, searching for something that she can't explain.

"My grandfather was fortunate enough to win his freedom in a race that was already rigged against him," his eyes avert from hers and stare forward. "The Jedi tried to teach him all of their lies, but he saw through all of it. My uncle tried to sell me those same lies before he tried to murder me."

"Is your grandfather still alive?" Rey asks.

"No," Kylo answers. "He's been dead for a long time."

"I'm sorry…" Rey whispers.

His eyes look upon her. "I do care about you, Rey. You do know that I would never let anything happen to you, don't you?"

The void in her heart seems to fill with this warm sensation at the sound of his words. Her breath to catches in her throat. She wants to tell him something, but she's not sure what it is she wants to tell him. His eyes look her over for a moment before flickering back up to meet her gaze.

"You look pretty," he compliments.

Her cheeks seem to burn at his compliment. _Maybe FN-2187 is right._ Rey feels a mixture of passion and fear as it all seems to hit her at once. _She is in love with him._

"Thank you," she whispers as her hands smooth out the skirt of her dress subconsciously.

"I know what it's like to be alone, Rey," he says. "You're not alone."

"Neither are you…" she whispers.

Rey shifts her gaze forward. Her entire body is trembling. The whispers in her mind grow louder. She can feel a presence. It's not Kylo Ren nor is it Snoke. The presence is entirely invisible to her, but someone is here. Her entire body shivers.

"You seem tired," he looks to her. "You need rest."

Rey rises from her seat. She looks to him for one last moment before her eyes fall to the floor. "Thank you for all that you've done for me."

She pauses for a moment. Then, she turns away from him and rushes out of the private box. Rey leans against the wall and releases a heavy, staggered breath. She brings both hands to her head as she tries to fight whatever she just felt. _It's all just too much..._

A tall man approaches her. His clothes are of such a high quality that she's never seen before. He looks to her for a moment before asking, "Are you Rey?"

"Yes," she answers.

"My mistress would like to see you," he replies.

" _Who?_ "

"The mistress I serve," he says. "Lady Mhyra."

" _Mhyra…_ "

The name is familiar to her. _Mom…_

Rey's entire body feels numb as if she were frozen in ice. She's not sure if she wants to meet her mother, but _maybe_ if she had answers, _maybe it would make it all easier._

"Follow me," he instructs.

Rey doesn't bother to ask questions or even argue. She follows the mysterious man through the halls of the opera house. The man leads her out of the opera house to a silver ship parked on the platform. Rey feels apprehensive. She plants her feet into the ground and stops.

"I don't know if this is a good idea," she says.

The man turns back to her. "If you want to know the truth, you must come with me."

" _The truth?_ "

"The truth you've been seeking all your life," he replies.

Rey hesitates for a moment longer. It's unwise to go with this man, but _she needs to know_. The truth is the only thing that will set her free. Rey looks up to the man and gives him a small nod. He motions for her to follow him and Rey obligues him without further question. She steps up the ramp to the fancy ship and follows the man to the front seat. She sits down in the leather seat next to the driver's seat. The man sits next to her and powers up the ship.

Common sense dictates that this is the worst idea she's ever had, but she can't seem to talk herself out of it. All her life she's felt this burning anger towards her parents. Maybe her mom has cleaned up and regrets it all. This must be her way of apologizing. That would make it all easier, _wouldn't it?_

The ship flies through the sky. Rey looks out the window to see all of the many lights of Coruscant. These must be the lights she remembers from her childhood. This city must be where she was born. Her heart races. She's both afraid and excited all at once. The ship lands on a platform. Rey feels as if every nerve in her body has caught fire. She's second guessing herself. Maybe the truth will hurt her. Maybe she's better off not knowing the truth at all.

"Right this way, Rey," the man says.

Rey follows him out of the ship. She can see her future ahead of her, but can also feel the shadows of her past haunting her. Each step she takes feels so heavy. She reaches two double doors. The man types in an access code and the double doors slide open. Rey steps inside. The home is decorated in blacks and reds. Every detail is immaculate. Where did her mother get so much money from? If she found wealth, why didn't she come back to Jakku and buy her back from Plutt?

The man leads her to a balcony area. She sees the back of a woman dressed in a long black gown. Grey hair is done up in an immaculate hairstyle. The woman turns to face her. Her face is wrinkled with age, but her green eyes are still strikingly beautiful. The woman steps towards her.

" _Oh Rey…_ " Jeweled hands touch both her cheeks. "I've looked everywhere for you."

"I've seen you in my dreams," Rey's voice is thin as tears run down her face. " _Who are you?_ "

The woman draws her hands away from Rey's face. Rey looks into her green eyes. They look so much like her own eyes. Her heart seems to race. _Who is this woman?_

"I'm your grandmother," she says. " _Rey_ , I am so sorry for what my careless daughter did to you. She was addicted. She met this man. He got her hooked on death sticks. She loved the high too much. I couldn't help her. Your grandfather couldn't help her. _I'm sorry…_ "

" _My grandfather…?_ "

"Yes," she says. "My dear Sheev."

" _Who?_ "

"That was your grandfather's name," her grandmother replies. " _Sheev Palpatine._ "

Rey's heart stops. She knows that name. Everyone knows it. _Palpatine._ Her breath comes out in a startled gasp.

"I've been watching from afar," the woman explains. "The Solos, the Skywalkers, the Resistance, The First Order. There is nothing I do not know. When my spies told me there was a girl named Rey with Lord Vader's grandson, I knew that it was the Rey I've been looking for."

"You mean Kylo Ren?" Rey asks.

"Kylo Ren, Ben Solo - whatever name he's going by these days. Both of your grandfathers were close, Sheev and Vader," her grandmother replies.

"And, you were Palpatine's wife?" Rey asks.

"Not exactly," she says. "I was but his mistress. No one could know about me, you see. It would have put your mom and I in so much danger. I was Sheev's deepest secret."

Rey feels as if she's lost. She looks to her grandmother. "I should tell Kylo Ren…"

"No, you shouldn't," her grandmother's voice hardens. "Not yet. There is another that thinks that he can build upon and steal your grandfather's legacy. _Snoke_. If he discovers who you truly are, he will stop at nothing to remove you from his path."

" _What do I do?_ " tears are streaming down her face.

"You must be patient," her grandmother says. "Time has a way of changing our situations. You above all should know this."

Her grandmother takes Rey's hand in hers. Rey feels so hollow inside. This was not what she was expecting. Maybe she had hoped for something else. This is _too much_. Her head feels so heavy. All her life she thought she was a nobody. She never was. She is the Emperor's last surviving heir. That is the single farthest thing from being a nobody.

"You may sleep here tonight," her grandmother says. "Let me lead you to your room."

Rey does not think to question or resist her grandmother. She follows the woman obediently back into her home. They move through the home and down a hallway till they reach a small bedroom. Her grandmother turns the lights on and gestures her inside.

"Now that we are reunited, I look forward to our future together," she says. "Sleep well, my child."

Rey steps inside the room. The door shuts behind her, leaving her alone to her own thoughts. Rey unfastens the collar to her black dress and lets it fall to the floor in a pool of black silk. She climbs into the bed and draws the covers over herself. Rey shuts her eyes, feeling sleep come over her. The last thing she hears is a soft whisper.

" _You are the Empire. Fulfill your destiny."_


	10. Chapter 10

A faded hologram shows an elderly woman dressed in an intricate black gown. Ben studies the hologram. _This is the person that holds the deed to Palpatine's old estate?_ He's not sure what he expected, but this lady isn't it.

"Who is this woman?" Ben looks to Hux.

"She's old money," Hux says. "Her grandparents were arms dealers and her parents made money selling real estate."

"Any children?"

"There's one. Let me look," Hux looks to the computer and makes a face. "Whoever her daughter was she was a mess. There's several arrests for drug possession. _Lyra Gharris._ There's a warrant and a missing person report. Both documents are dated all the way back to 18 ABY. There was supposedly a child involved but all the files appear to be corrupted."

 _It's suspicious._

"Do you think we should meet with her in person?" Ben asks.

"I don't see why we should bother," Hux says. "It honestly looks like her daughter ran to avoid arrest. Myhra Gharris is cooperative. I don't think she's a threat."

Ben is still not entirely convinced, but lets his suspicions go. If she's cooperating, there is no reason to break down her door and interrogate her. That and they don't exactly have much time investigate every little thing that seems even a little bit off on this planet. The First Order needs to find the map before the Resistance does.

"I guess the best thing we can do is see if the map is in Palpatine's old estate," Ben says.

"I'm not as convinced as Snoke is that it's there," Hux says. "We shall see."

Ben crosses through the cramped meeting room and exits. A soft gasp escapes from Rey when he opens the door. She stops abruptly in front of him to prevent from colliding with him. It would appear she was in a rush to get here. _This is different._ She isn't exactly _late_ , but she usually arrives to her scheduled shifts early.

"This city is so confusing," she apologizes. "I meant to get here earlier. I'm sorry…"

"You're not late," he says.

Rey release a deep sigh of relief. A smile crosses her features. Their eyes meet. She's different today. Where he once found conflict, he now sees a sense of clarity. Her mind seems so clear of the doubt that once plagued her.

"Are we going back to the Supremacy?" Rey asks.

"Not yet," he says. "There's something I need to investigate first. Come with me."

Rey walks by his side obediently. He can see her glance to him out of the corner of his eye. The subtle sense of doubt that she once carried has vanished. Loneliness which once seemed to swallow her like a black hole has now been replaced with a feeling of belonging. She has resigned herself to her place in The First Order. _Good._ Snoke will not sense the previous doubt that once filled her mind.

Ben leads her out of the facility to a platform. The two of them walk side by side to a black shuttle. Ben leads her up a ramp and through the ship until they reach the cockpit. He sits in the driver's side and waits for Rey to take her seat next to him.

"Where are we going?" Rey breaks their silence.

"The Emperor's old estate," Ben replies.

A feeling of uneasiness radiates from her. The clarity that she once carried seems to scatter into disarray. She keeps her eyes downward.

"The Emperor's been dead for a long time," he reassures. "There's no reason to feel nervous."

His words do nothing to reassure her. Rey's eyes fall to her lap. On the outside she's quiet, but her emotions have become chaos.

Ben lands the shuttle on the platform and looks to her. "You can stay inside the shuttle if you want."

Rey's eyes snap up to him. There's a brief pause before she answers, "I'm just nervous after our last mission. I'll be fine."

Ben sits back in his seat. Her words don't convince him. He could pry into her mind to see what exactly is bothering her, but she's strong enough to feel him in her head now. If he peered into her head, it would destroy the trust he's worked so hard to build with her.

 _She'll tell him the truth when she's ready._ Ben presses the button to lower the ramp and rises from his seat. Rey reluctantly follows behind him. Both of them walk side by side down the ramp and towards Palpatine's estate. Ben approaches the doors and types in the access code provided by Myhra Gharris. The doors swish open.

"Apparently the woman that owns this property could never sell it," Ben says. "People believe that Palpatine still haunts his old home. My uncle could see ghosts of Force users from the past…"

Her eyes flicker to his. Apparently he's piqued her curiosity. "Your uncle can see ghosts?"

"He can," Ben says. "Or so he says. I've tried to reach out to my grandfather, but I haven't had much luck."

Rey eyes stare forward. She looks inside the old apartment suite. Rey enters before he does. Ben follows her inside. His hands feel against the wall for the light switch. He finds a button and presses against it. The home seems to come alive in an array of red tones.

A chill runs through him as a dark energy resonates throughout the home. He can suddenly understand people's aversion to living here. It's like Palpatine himself hasn't truly left. Ben looks to Rey. She walks into the main room as if nothing is bothering her. She moves all the way to a large rectangular window at the end of the room and places her hand against the window pane.

Her eyes look back to him as he enters the room. "All the years I lived on Jakku...I never imagined I'd be in a place like this."

Rey's hand drops from the glass. She turns back to him and takes a few steps forward. Ben steps toward her till only mere inches separate them. A feeling of déjà vu seems to come over him. This room feels oddly so familiar to him despite never even being on this planet before. Ben looks down into her vibrant green eyes. Her eyes seem to search his. There's a draw he feels between them. _She loves him_. He knows that she does, _but what does he feel?_ His heart feels scorched as if it were set aflame.

 _The map…_

It's harder to turn away from her than he thought it would be. Ben looks around the room. He's not sure where he should look first.

"Maybe I'm asking too much," Rey says. "But, why are we here?"

"There's a chip," Ben says. "It has information that Snoke has been searching for. I'm not sure why he believes it would be here, but he appears to be confident that Palpatine was in possession of this information at some point."

Rey's eyes linger on him for a moment. Her lips part as if she means to say something, but she seems to decide against it. He can sense a new sort of conflict within her, and he's starting to second guess his decision to take her here. The dark energy resonating in this home might be enough to renew her doubts in the dark side of the Force.

Ben walks towards Palpatine's desk and feels underneath for any hidden compartments. _Nothing._ His eyes lift to see Rey walking towards a hallway. He rises to his full height and watches her from behind the desk. Rey disappears into the hallway.

 _What is she doing?_ Ben rounds the desk and follows her through the apartment suite into a bedroom. Rey opens a closet. Her fingers touch a long black robe. Her fingers run along the thick material. She almost seems in a trance like state as she looks down upon the black robe.

"Rey…" he calls out to her.

Rey's eyes pull away from the robe and meet with his. He steps toward her and looks into her eyes.

"This place," her voice is almost breathless. "It feels so strange."

"One of the most powerful Sith to ever live once resided here," Ben says. "His energy is imprinted here."

Ben's hand touches the side of her arm. Rey steps forward and rests her head on his chest. Ben's hand lowers around her waist. Sadness seems to pour off of her. The energy filling the apartment suite must be too much for her.

"You can go wait in the ship if you want," he suggests.

She shakes her head before she looks up to him. "I'm okay. It's just all so strange."

Ben looks down to her. It's as if he's being drawn to her with such a strong magnetic force. His hands run along her back. He leans forward and presses his lips against hers. An electric feeling seems to run through him. He moves her back against the wall. His tongue traces along her lips. Rey's lips part in a gasp, allowing him to slide his tongue inside her mouth. His tongue seems to do this dance with hers as his hands move up her body.

In his mind, he can see all the things he wants to do to her. He wants to rip her uniform from her body. He wants to...

A cold feeling comes over him and a sharp feeling seems to stab him. Anger resonates throughout the room in heavy waves, and suddenly, he remembers exactly where he is. If he intends to go further with her, this is definitely not the place to do it. Ben forces himself to pull away from her. Her breath is heavy as her eyes look to him. He can sense warmth radiating from her. Temptation lingers in the back of his mind, but he resists. His hand rests on her shoulder for a moment longer. He withdraws his hand from her and takes a step back.

Ben goes to the closet that Rey had previously opened. He looks to the top shelf and sees nothing but dust. Ben kneels to the floor and feels underneath all of Palpatine's old robes for anything that might contain the map. There is nothing but old shoes.

"I don't think it's here," Ben announces. "We should still look, but I doubt this is where it is."

Ben rises to his feet and to the nightstand next to the bed. He opens the drawers to see nothing but dust. Ben slams the drawer shut. He walks out of the room and goes back into the main room. He searches the walls and the floor for any sign of hidden compartments.

 _It isn't here._ He's not sure how he knows. He can just sense it. Ben closes his eyes and focuses. Where else could have Palpatine hid the map?

He thinks of the many places that the Emperor could have been during his reign. _Mustafar maybe?_ It seems like a long shot, but he'll make the suggestion to Snoke when they return to the Supremacy. Ben turns back to see Rey walking towards him.

"It's not here," Ben says. "We should leave. This place is just…"

He doesn't exactly have a word for it, but it makes him uncomfortable just being inside this building. He looks to Rey. Her eyes lower to the floor. He goes to her and places his hand on the small of her back. He leads her outside of the apartment suite and steps outside. Ben turns back and looks to Palpatine's estate. He's not sure what exactly he felt inside there, but he hopes to never step foot inside the building again.


	11. Chapter 11

The lightsaber seems to burn in her hands as she holds it in her lap. _This is stupid._ Kylo Ren's attempts to reach his grandfather have all been in vain. What insanity has made her believe that she could possibly reach out to hers? Rey shuts her eyes. It's insane. She knows this, but she must try. Rey focuses her energy, finding that place of peace within herself. She taps into the memory where she had escaped from Plutt. The sunset sticks in her eyes. It was her first taste of freedom even if only for mere days.

 _Rey, my child…_

Rey's eyes snap open. A dark hooded man stands at the end of the bed. Her lips part in a gasp. _Can it really be?_ Rey shuts her eyes and reopens them. The translucent ghost still stands before her. His hands touch the front of his hood, drawing it away from his face. She had expected to see the scarred face that everyone had come to know during his reign, but she sees something else. His face is clear of the scarred features and his head is crowned with grey hair. _He looks human._

"Grandfather…?" her voice is meak with a hint of insecurity.

It seems impossible. If her teacher cannot summon his grandfather, how is it possible that she so easily summoned hers? So many questions fill her mind.

"I have awaited the day we would finally meet for many, many years," he begins. "I have watched you since your birth, Rey. I have seen your suffering."

Panic spikes through her. "You've seen _everything?_ "

"Yes, _everything_ ," he clarifies in a clipped tone.

Tears sting her eyes, but she fights them. _This moment_ \- it should bring her pride not sorrow. Rey squares her shoulders and sits up tall in her bed. Many questions run through her mind, but she settles on the one of most important.

"You can see things that I can't," Rey says. "I need to know the truth, grandfather. Who is Snoke and is he dangerous?"

A deafening silence seems to come over the room. She studies her grandfather's face. There's a sardonic half-smile that flits across his lips. Yet, there is also an odd mixture of pride and rage that resonates through the room.

"You've met him before, haven't you?" Rey asks.

"Snoke was once known by several different names. His birth name was Hego Damask," he pauses, an ironic sort of smile flashes over his lips for a second. "Most do not remember him by his birth name, but by the name _Darth Plagueis._ He trained me and taught me everything he knew. Then, I killed him. Or, so I thought."

The word _killed_ seems to leave his lips so easily. There's no remorse. There isn't even a bit of gloating. _He feels nothing._ To her grandfather, killing seems to be a normal part of life.

"You killed your teacher?" Rey asks.

"It's not uncommon for a Sith to kill their master," her grandfather explains.

Rey's eyes lower to her lightsaber. Her _master_ had kissed her the day before - the very same man she's so hopelessly attracted to. If that's what it takes to be a true Sith, she will never be able to continue her grandfather's legacy.

A dark cackle erupts through the room before he responses in a semi-mocking tone. "Don't despair, Rey. I do not foresee that you will have to murder Vader's heir. There are other ways to carry on my legacy."

"Other ways?" Rey's brow furrows.

"You will have to produce an heir to protect our family line."

Rey's breath catches in her throat. She thinks to all the time's she's been sold like a horse to men. To do what needs to be done to produce an heir seems impossible to her.

"You've seen all that's happened," Rey's words are quiet and vulnerable. "I don't think that is possible, grandfather."

The silence that falls is painful. Rey fights the tears that threaten to slip past her eyelids. Her grandfather was strong. Her grandfather was the most powerful Sith to exist of his time. She mustn't show him weakness.

"In order to regain your strength, you must confront what happened in Jakku and destroy it. Only then will you regain your power."

"How do I do that?" Rey asks.

"That time to take confront your past will come when you are ready," he advises. "For now, you must prepare yourself to meet Snoke. Your mind must be clear so that he does not see who you truly are."

"And, if he does?" Rey asks.

"He will kill you."

Rey opens her mouth to ask another question, but her grandfather fades before her eyes. She's left alone in the dimly lit room to her thoughts. How can she hide her thoughts from a being as powerful as Snoke? Rey looks down to her lightsaber. She hooks it to her belt and uncrosses her legs. She sets her feet on the floor and stands. This room that her grandmother provided for her - it feels so eerie.

Rey goes to the door and exits the room. She moves through the hall till she reaches the main room. Her grandmother sits before a coffee table with a tea set laid out before her. Rey looks into her green eyes and feels a sudden fleck of sorrow. Conflict stirs within her. She wants to tell her what had just occurred, but she isn't sure if she should.

Rey sits before in an empty black loveseat. Her grandmother is pouring her a steaming cup of fresh tea. Rey takes the warm cup in hand and sips. It has a soothing herbal taste to it that she's never dreamed could exist. She sets the cup back down on the saucer and looks to her grandmother.

"Today is my last day in Coruscant," her voice is dry but carries a hint of sadness. "I don't want to leave yet, but I have orders."

A sad sort of lilt resonates in her tone. She already feels as if she is losing a part of her. The sense of belonging she found in Coruscant seems to be slipping from her grasp. A sudden fear seems to rise within her. It is the fear that she may never return here.

"I wish I could stay," Rey whispers.

"I wish it just as much as you do," her grandmother says. "But, it cannot be. Not yet anyways. I understand that you have made commitments to The First Order."

"I don't know if I made the right choice," Rey says. "At the time, I didn't know any of this. If I had known who I was, I might not have."

"Don't dwell on _what-ifs_ and _could-haves_ ," she replies. "You made the best choice you could for yourself at the time. Ben Solo will be with you. I imagine that he will keep you safe."

A burning sensation comes over her. Kylo Ren's true name seems to stick in her mind. He was someone else before all this. She wonders who he was and where he came from.

"He will," Rey says this with confidence.

"I knew his grandfather, Lord Vader," her grandmother pauses and takes a sip of her tea. "I often wonder what his son is like."

"He's _kind_. Not to the people around him, but he is to me."

Their eyes meet. There's this moment of understanding that seems to pass between them. The wrinkles on her lips seem to turn into a whimsical smile that makes her appear ten years younger for just a moment. The smile fades as quick as it comes. Her eyes are soft with this knowing sort of look as she looks to Rey.

"I see."

There's a part of her that wants to blurt out all the strange feelings she harbors for Kylo Ren, but she stops herself. The taste of his lips still linger on hers. She feels so fragile at the thought of him. All of it is so confusing. She wants to say something to get it all out of her head, but she can't speak it. Saying it will make it all the more real, and she's not sure if she's ready to handle what will eventually transpire if it becomes real.

"I can't even contact you while I'm away," Rey says. "I can't ask to come back here. They'll find out the truth. I'm afraid I'll never get to see you again."

Her grandmother smiles to her once more and says, "The Force will bring us together when the time is right."

Rey expels a deep breath. Snoke lingers in the back of her mind. She wants to have faith. _She needs to have faith_. It might be the only thing that keeps her from falling prey to Snoke.


	12. Chapter 12

The elevator ride is quiet. Ben glances over his shoulder to Rey. She's opted to replace her uniform with dark clothing that is draped by a long black robe. He had expected the elevator to be filled with an array of complicated emotions, but a sense of calm serenity resonates off of her. He touches the front of her mind, catching a glimpse of a sun descending from an orange sky.

His hands clench together into fists. It would seem as if she no longer fears Snoke or even feels anything for him really. The serenity that she's found makes his heart sting with jealousy. This girl has suffered in ways he never has, and yet, she's found that place in her mind that brings her peace - _a place he's never been able to find._

The elevator doors open. Ben places his hand on the small of her back to guide her into Snoke's throne room. Snoke sits upon his throne while his armored guards stand off to the side. Ben watches her, studying each of her movements closely. Rey takes two brisk steps forward and looks directly to Snoke. She falls into a low kneel as a show of respect.

"It is an honor to finally meet you Supreme Leader," Rey's voice booms with confidence.

Snoke's head tilts as he looks down to her. The girl has piqued his curiosity. He rises from his throne, walking briskly towards Rey. His gold robe trails against the glossy black floor as he approaches her. Snoke reaches out and touches her cheek, but Rey does not flinch and remains still as if she were a mere statue.

Ben has been in her place before, the place where Snoke picks through his mind and searches for weakness. It doesn't matter how much he resists. Snoke will always find his weakness, his insecurities, and his secrets. Regardless of Rey's confidence, Ben knows that he will find her own weaknesses - the weaknesses within her that Ben has already been made aware of.

"Your parents abandoned you," Snoke's lips turn into a twisted smile. "They sold you off as if you were nothing."

"Yes..." her voice doesn't falter.

Dark energy resonates through Snoke. His lips curl into a frown. Snoke wants to break her just he has broken him so many times. And, break her, he does. Rey pulls back, a feeling of panic comes over her. Snoke's hand grips her hair and yanks her back towards him. Ben can feel all of her fear spike. Her mind scatters, and Ben can see bits and pieces of memories hit the front of his mind. The screams of a helpless girl flits through his mind. He can see her kicking and screaming underneath a shadowy figure.

A high pitched scream echoes through the room, pulling him back from Rey's memories. Rey collapses onto the floor. Anger burns through him. He remembers his promise to her in the opera house. He had promised to keep her safe. He marches towards Snoke, his eyes zeroing in on the crater in his forehead. He wants to drive his lightsaber straight through it.

Electricity shoots through him. Ben falls backwards, the back of his head hitting against the hard floor. The entire room seems to spin around him. His eyes are foggy. A translucent figure seems to stand over him.

 _Kill him. Kill him now._

Ben breathes as his eyes adjust. He blinks twice and his vision clears. He sits up, looking for the phantom he had just seen. But, there is just Rey, the guards, and Snoke.

"You're attachment to her is disconcerting," Snoke says. "You are meant to teach her what you know until I deem her ready for my instruction."

Anger burns like wildfire within him, but he chooses not to react to it. He looks to Rey's unconscious body on the floor. This will only be worse on them both if he isn't compliant. He bows his head low when he faces Snoke.

"I have disappointed you, my lord," he says. "Forgive me."

Snoke scoffs at him and turns away. Snoke looks down upon Rey with a look of sheer disgust. "Get her out of my sight."

Ben steps to Rey and lifts her into his arms. Her head rest against his shoulder as he walks back to the elevator. He hits the button to his floor with his elbow and turns back to face the doors of the elevator. Snoke's eyes lock with his as the elevator doors slide shut.

A icy feeling seeps through his heavy clothes. The air in the elevator has suddenly become so thick and cold with unrelenting rage. His eyes flicker around the elevator. No one else is here, just Rey and himself. _But, it feels like someone else is here_.

The doors open and Ben shakes that thought from his mind. He walks down a long hallway until he reaches his quarters. He adjusts Rey so that her body is over his shoulder and keys in the access code to his room. The door opens and closes behind him after he crosses through the doorway. He moves through the main room and into his bedroom. Ben lays Rey neatly on his bed and kneels to the floor.

He had promised to protect her, and now he has failed her. Conflicting emotions stir within him. None of this should matter to him. He shouldn't have allowed himself to grow so attached to her, but when he sees her laying so helpless and hurt, it sparks something within him.

Ben brushes a strand of her hair away from her face. " _'m sorry._ "

Ben tries to imagine her accompanying him to Mustafar. She might not be so eager to accompany him this time. He envisions her disappearing behind the large black rocks of Mustafar, running far from him. The thought of Rey hating him is something that he never thought would faze him, but now he fears losing her.

A groan escapes her lips. Ben watches as her eyes flicker open. She sits up in a sharp motion. Heavy pants escape her lips. Her eyes turn to him, and suddenly, all of her fears seem to scatter from her.

"Kylo…" she says his false name rather than addressing him by his rank.

"Rey…"

Her face is pale, but her eyes remain dry. He can sense from her the urge to collapse and fall to tears, but she remains still. Ben rises to his feet and looks down to her.

"I didn't expect him to…"

"It's okay," she interrupts. "I don't blame you."

The chaos in her mind seems to still. There's a new resolve and sense of purpose within her. She shifts in his bed so that her feet slide over the edge. She sits directly in front of him and takes his hand in hers.

"I want to go to Mustafar with you," she says. "That is where you are going next...?"

This girl is... _confusing_. Any rational person would demand to be discharged from The First Order after experiencing what she had just endured. Yet, she isn't even the least bit conflicted. Actually, it would seem that her resolve has strengthened. He needs to know why.

"You are not afraid of Snoke?" he says, a tinge of disbelief filling his voice.

Rey answers with a shake of her head. He draws in her emotions. There is no fear, only a new sense of purpose that he doesn't quite understand. Luke Skywalker would have loved to have a student like her. He can feel anger and jealousy crawl through him. In another life, she might have been Luke's best student.

"I don't care about Snoke," she says. "He's not why I joined, and he's not the reason I'm staying. _Something_ inside of me has always been there, and now it's awake... _and I'm afraid…_ "

Rey's eyes meet with his. "I need you to show me my place in all this."

Ben kneels to her level and takes both of her hands in his. Her eyes seem to draw him to her. He remembers their kiss on Coruscant. He can see so much in her eyes. He could kiss her again, _he could…_

But, he remembers what he has seen in her mind - the marks of pain caused by other men in her past. He draws away from her and releases both of her hands. He can't be the next man to cause her pain, not after he promised to protect her. His hands slip away from hers as he rises to his feet.

"I'm traveling to Mustafar tomorrow," he says.

She looks to him with such eagerness in her eyes. "I want to come with you."

"We will leave first thing in the morning," he says. "For now, I need you to rest."

"Here…?"

"I'll be in the other room," he looks down to her. "I won't touch you. I promise."

Rey's eyes break away from his. He can sense an emotional conflict within her. Somewhere deep within her she wants him to hold her, to touch her, _to be his_. But, on the surface of it all, she's afraid of getting too close.

Ben withdraws from her and makes his way to the door. His hand touches the door frame. He stands within the door frame and looks over her shoulder. She's looking straight at him.

"Goodnight, Rey."


End file.
